Harry Potter y la Lectura de sus Libros - III
by dait12
Summary: (TERCERA PARTE) Un día cualquiera del quinto curso de Harry unos desconocidos enmascarados han llegado a Hogwarts con siete extraños libros que, según ellos, cuentan los hechos desde hace cinco años hasta dentro de dos con el propósito de prevenir muchas de las muertes que ocurrieron. ¡ACTUALIZO TRES POR SEMANA!
1. ¡SALLY!

**¡HOLAAA!**

**Tiempo sin vernos, ¿Eh? Ya me he olvidado de vuestras caras... **

**Bueno, bueno ¡Tercer libro! ¿Qué nos espera? Tías infladas, merodeadores, mapas, un Harry travieso que se escapa... Fuu!, que de cosas.**

**¡Superamos los 500 reviews! A ver cómo le va a este :3**

**Respondo de una carrera, leéis el cap y nos vemos más abajo ^^**

**Disabel:**** Vaya, este review ha sido largo largo xD Me encanta, y me alegro también de que te haya gustado el cap :p Por cierto, ¿Estas provocándome para que ponga más drama y así esperar comentarios más grandes por tu parte? Si llegó a haber leído este comentario antes...**

**Alma:**** D: Me has asustado... ¿Es normal para un escritor ser tan sobreprotector con sus lectores? Porque no me gusta que te guiñen el ojo... xD ¿Primero de bachillerato? Hum... ¿16 años? :V Soy un año mayor, háblame con más respeto. Trátame de usted o de seta jefe o algo. Okno. ¿En serio empezaste ayer las clases? Esta es ya mi segunda semana... :c ¿Tontear tontamente? Suena tan tonto que es genial. Nada, cuanto más "hables" conmigo mejor, no le des más vueltas. **

**PD2:¿Un review de solo postdatas? Vaya, eso sería genial. Y raro... ¿Raramente genial? Si, mola.**

**PD2: Pues nada, tendré que cambiarme el nombre a Datíl. Tu corrector quedará satisfecho.**

**PD3: ¿BFF? Hum... ¿Best Friend Fever? ¿Best Freak Friend? ¿Best False Friend? Se me acaban las ideas...**

**Milles: No tengo pensado traer a Regulus por el momento. Pero no aseguro nada.**

**AniPotterica: Quiero hacerlo en el sexto pero a este paso... ¿Quién sabe?**

**MARS World: ¿Tu gustan los de la tercera generación? Espero que te guste este cap entonces.**

**Fnix de Plata: ABUBUBUBU Fairy Tail mola, pero yo leo el manga. No me gusta el fuego de Natsu en el anime xD Lo que sí que mola del anime es el soundtrack y la voz de Happy *¬***

**RicoBocata: Ven, que te cómo (?)**

**Graika: Tuve ciertos problemas con mi internet (ya me lo cambian la semana que viene :D) así que tuve que subirlo en clase xD**

**Guest: (Para todos los GUEST que piden que junte a Harry y a Ginny) Pensarlo, si les juntara ya, ¿Qué podría hacer durante toda la lectura con su relación? Los que habéis leído alguna historia romántica sabréis que cuando la pareja principal se junta, para que la historia pueda continuar, tiene que haber peleas, tontos malentendidos y chorradas de esas. Y no quiero pasar el resto de los libros con ese tipo de situaciones. Esperemos un tiempo. Hasta que no pueda más XD**

**Kaira Raiton Kurama: En realidad soy su consejero, ¿Recuerdas ese capítulo en el que deja la historia de lado para contar, sin diálogos, lo que estaba haciendo Gildarts? Eso fue idea mía :3 (Okno, no me demandes, solo fui uno de los raros que disfruto del capítulo en vez de quejarse) ¿Dices que quieres un batido? Hum... Tendré que pensarlo. Dame un par de años para contestarte...**

**AshleyG: Bueno, la octava parte es necesaria, ¿No? Quiero decir, una vez acabe la lectura tendremos que saber cómo se resuelve la historia con los datos adquiridos. Espera, espera, ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que era Ginny? ¿Y si fue... no se... ¿El calamar gigante? Okno xD ¡Claro que era adolescente! ¿Cómo iba a dejar ahí a un Harry pequeño e inocente con una Ginny adulta? Habría sido divertido... :c ¡Maldita mente estúpida! *se pega a si mismo* ¡Trabaja en condiciones! / ¿Juntar a Snape con alguien? Bueno, creo que tendré que darle vueltas a eso porque no es un tema fácil :3**

**Chi: Gracias :3 Bueno, no sé qué cosas puedes hacer, pero yo te recomiendo leerme. Me hará feliz. ¿Que Qué clase de libros leo? Bueno, mientras sea una buena historia no me guio por géneros. He leído desde libros que me han hecho llorar todo el tiempo (como "Más fuerte que el odio"), libros de fantasía (crónicas del mago negro, los juegos del hambre etc.), libros de filosofía (?) (Como "Discurso del método"), libros infantiles (como "el principito" o "momo", que nunca me canso de leerlos) o de romance (el ultimo que he leído a sido "Besos de Murcielago, y, a pesar de que la sinopsis no era mala, la autora no ha sabido desarrollar bien la historia y las reacciones me parecen surrealistas). Bueno, paro ya que sino no paro de listar y listar xD ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué lees?**

**Jessica-giolitti: xDDD Me alegro, me alegro.**

**Antgoncab: ¿Comerse la boca? Apenas se han rozado...**

**Lizzie Taisho-Friki: Bueno, no me molestaría darte mi dirección pero en este momento estoy en Hogwarts. Y, ya sabes, aquí no se aceptan visitas de muggles (:c) Me alegro de que te haya gustado xD Y no, los he juntado porque a mi mente le ha dado la venada. Puede que subconscientemente me haya sentido presionado, no lo sé, lo pongo en duda.**

**Lunatica-obsecionada: ¿Cómo una polilla en una lámpara? Vaya, eso es demasiado :3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^**

**PD: ¿Ya hay otra que me llama Datíl? En serio, voy a tener que acabar cambiándome el nombre.**

**Midnight027: En efecto, mejor tarde que nunca, y me alegro de que lo hayas hecho :3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado, y de conocer una Hufflepuff entre mis lectores ^^ **

**La otaku que lee libros: ¿Un pornicornio? No sé lo que es, y no sé si quiero saberlo xD Me da miedo.**

**Nuria13C: Fallo mío, ahora corrijo. Y si, Bonifacio es un nombre espectacular. Apropiado para un hijo de Snape, ¿No crees?**

**Athena-Black13: ¿Entonces lo he conseguido? ¿Lo he conseguido? ¡Siiiii! *da vueltas emocionado* Se ve a primera vista que eres alguien exigente, saber que has llegado a añadirme a favoritos me hace sentir bien :3 ¿Y, para rematar, me llamas argafstsrsd? ¿Es que quieres que me dé un infarto o qué? :D**

**eterniti-chan: ¿Me haces decidirme entre el ojo de Moody y un batido de Okey? Eso es crueeel :/ Dame un par de meses para decidirme, ¿Puedo tomarme el batido mientras decido? Gracias :3 Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que acabo de elegir el batido? ¡Mentira! ¡No tienes pruebas! ¡Y mi morro manchado de batido no cuenta!**

**Pgrr: ¡Challenge Acept! Pero creo que es demasiado... ¡No dudes Dait! ¿Eres un Gryffindor o qué?**

**MoonPotterWeasley: ¿Unicornios que vomitan arcoíris? ¿Es algo de MyLittlePony o algo de eso? Tal vez no vomitan arcoíris, tal vez es un efecto que ocurre cuando te comes todas tus pinturas de colores. Aunque no estoy seguro... Tendré que probar.**

**Guest: Querido Guest: No había actualizado porque mi internet me odia. Pero no te preocupes, la semana que viene (por fin) me cambian de internet.**

**¡Leer esclavos! (¿Leer es clavos? D:)**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Harry parpadeó. Estaba en su habitación.<p>

—¿Pero qué? —preguntó confuso e irritado.

¿Dónde está aquella chica? ¿Dónde estaba su futura mujer? ¿Dónde estaba la madre de sus hijos?

Buscando calmarse se tiró sobre la cama, cerró los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que sus latidos fueran al ritmo del tic-tac del reloj de Dean. Entonces escuchó un grito. Extrañado, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. Era Alicia. Estaba volando de una manera nueva para Harry: daba vueltas continuamente mientras gritaba como una loca. Cuando Harry dejó de reírse por la escena que tenía ante sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ya estaba más tranquilo. ¿Así que había conocido a su futura mujer? Se dejó caer sobre la cama nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados. Sentía sus labios vibrar por el roce que tuvieron, ¿Era así como se sentía besar a alguien? ¿O era porque había sido su primer beso? ¿O porque esa chica era especial? Dejó salir un largo suspiro. Ya había vuelto a emocionarse.

.

—Al, ¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso? ¿Quieres explicármelo? —le preguntó por tercera vez su madre. Era una mujer más alta que mediana pero tampoco podría considerarse alta. Su cabello rojo y sus pecas no habían cambiado en absoluto, al igual que la cara que ponía cuando estaba frustrada o enfadada.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mama... Te apuesto lo que quieras a que, si sigo haciendo cosas como estas, acabareis juntos mucho antes —dijo Albus con una sonrisa satisfecha. Albus era bajito, siempre le habían dicho que era exactamente igual que su padre cuando este era pequeño pero cuando le veía alguna foto se daba cuenta de que no era cierto. Él no era tan flaquito, ni usaba gafas, ni tenía una genial cicatriz en la frente. Pero, aun así, admitía que dejando esos puntos de lado si era idéntico a su padre, ¡Y era el único de sus hermanos que había heredado sus ojos! No era que no le gustaran los ojos de su madre, no, era que ser el único con los ojos de su padre le hacía parecer especial. Y le gustaba.

—Lo que mama quiere decir es que tú no eres cupido, el sexto libro lo será —dijo Lily desde un cómodo sofá que no pintaba nada con la extraña habitación en la que se encontraban. Lily era muy parecida en rasgos generales a Ginny: el cabello, su rostro, sus pecas, su comportamiento algo agresivo (debido casi completamente a haber crecido con unos revoltosos hermanos varones) y, por último, sus ojos. Pero tampoco eran tan parecidos, Lily tenía cierta predilección hacia su tía Hermione. Ella siempre le regalaba libros interesantes, le había enseñado a respetar las reglas (reglas que, por cierto, su madre muchas veces ignoraba). Además, a Ginny le encantaba volar, pero Lily tenía vértigo, mucho de hecho. Solo había subido tres veces en escoba; una fue cuando tenía ocho años y sus padres quisieron enseñarle a volar, otra fue en su primera clase de vuelo y la ultima en una peligrosa aventura que tuvo en Hogwarts.

—No hagas caso, Al. Que sea el hijo el que junte a los padres es algo genial —dijo Ted sonriendo. Ted era un metamorfomago pero muy pocas veces usaba su poder para deformar su cara. No, Ted valoraba mucho su rostro (tal vez demasiado). Aun así, le gustaba cambiar el color de su pelo a menudo, pero la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba de un llamativo color azul.

—Dices eso solo porque te parece divertido —bufó Rose molesta. Esta situación no le gustaba en absoluto, jugar con el tiempo era muy peligroso, ¿Y si llegaran a tener todos hijos en diferentes años y no pudiera ir con Albus a la escuela? ¿Y si en vez de eso tenía que ir con el imbécil de James? Rose volvió a bufar, molesta con tan solo imaginarlo. Rose era una joven inteligente y divertida pero no había nadie más molesta que ella cuando se cabreaba con algo.

—Es que es divertido —remarcó James sonriendo. Era el mayor de sus hermanos, como también el más alto, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con ser el mayor. Hacía dos años que ya era más alto de lo que era Albus ahora. El sí usaba gafas, y estaba orgulloso de ello, casi tanto como de su cabello alborotado.

—Baja las piernas del asiento, James —le exigió su padre. Y es que James tenía la cabeza donde debería de poner el culo, y las piernas donde la gente pone la espalda. Resoplando molesto, James obedeció. Y es que tal vez Harry no gritara casi nunca a sus hijos pero se hacía respetar. Ya no era tan flacucho como antes, todo lo contrario más bien. Entre su entrenamiento como auror y las comidas de Kreacher tenía un cuerpo fuerte y saludable. Mostraba una mirada madura, similar a la que siempre había tenido.

—¿Qué le pasa a papa? —preguntó Hugo preocupado mirando a su pelirrojo padre, que estaba como embobado. Hugo era bajito, de la estatura de Lily más o menos. Tenía una mirada inocente y unos ojos muy grandes.

Hermione soltó una risita. Ella sabía que era lo que le ocurría a su marido. Hermione no había cambiado mucho durante todos estos años. Bueno, sí, obviamente se la veía más mayor y, por mucho que Ron lo negara, ella era consciente de que no se veía tan bien como antes.

—Es que está feliz de que su yo del pasado se haya acercado a Hermione antes de lo que él lo había hecho —explicó Ginny algo molesta.

—¡Estás molesta! —adivinó Hermione emocionada—. Dijiste que no te importaba, ¡Pero sí que te hacia feliz haber empezado con Harry antes de que nosotros empezáramos!

—¡No es verdad! —se quejó la chica más molesta todavía—. Es que me irrita que Harry sea tan lento, ¡Es un inútil!

—Papa, esto es culpa tuya —le regañó Lily—. Ahora mama está molesta.

—Toma —le dijo Harry a su mujer tendiéndole el pequeño bulto que tenía en sus brazos.

En cuanto Ginny lo cogió cualquier rastro de molestia desapareció de sus ojos. Tenía entre sus brazos a Harry bebé. Tan pequeño, silencioso y adorable...

—Ojala fuera tan fácil calmar a mi madre cuando se pone molesta —dijo Scorpius con envidia. Era rubio, como todo Malfoy. Era Slytherin, como todo Malfoy. Y ahí acababan sus similitudes con los Malfoy. Sus padres le habían enseñado a no tener estúpidos prejuicios de sangre, tampoco le habían mimado tanto como, al parecer, sus abuelos habían mimado a su padre. En resumen, Scorpius era una buena persona que no tenía prejuicios de ningún tipo, ya fuese sangre, color de piel, casa de Hogwarts u oficio de la persona.

Astoria golpeó a Scorpius en la cabeza. Ella tampoco había cambiado demasiado. Seguía teniendo ese semblante serio pero agradable que la caracterizaba, un cabello liso y algo largo, unos elegantes ojos azules igual de brillantes que siempre.

—Deja de decir tonterías, yo no me pongo molesta —refunfuñó molesta.

—Pues mi cabeza no dice lo mismo —replicó Scorpius acariciándose el lugar donde su madre le había golpeado.

Draco negó con la cabeza divertido. Con los años había madurado mucho, veía las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente a la que había usado durante toda su infancia y adolescencia. Sin duda, el que estaba más orgulloso del comportamiento de su yo pasado ese era Draco. Era bastante callado y prefería no hablar cuando no tuviera algo interesante que decir, y eso era una de las cosas que Scorpius más admiraba de él.

—Esa frase es mía —se quejó Fred, el hijo de George, algo molesto. Y es que Scorpius siempre le copiaba sus frases. Fred no era tan parecido a su tío a pesar de llamarse igual. Ambos tenían el pelo del mismo color, y los ojos, y a ambos les gustaban las bromas, y, según muchos, tenían la misma sonrisa, pero a Fred no le gustaba ser golpeador y tampoco las bromas pesadas. Para Fred una broma solo era divertida si tanto el que la realiza como la víctima se diviertían. Si uno de ellos lo pasaba mal ya no era una broma divertida. Claro que, eso no quita que haya gastado más de una realmente pesadas cuando estaba enfadado con alguien, ¡Como esa vez en la que dejó desnudo delante de todo el comedor a aquel idiota de Ravenclaw que quería salir con su hermana!

—¿No eres ya un poco mayor para seguir quejándote por esas cosas? —le dijo Roxanne, su hermana pequeña, alzando una ceja. Para molestia de Fred II y de George, Roxanne era una joven muy atractiva y eso la hacía popular. A ella en realidad le parecía divertido ver a chicos babeando detrás de ella pero, con el tiempo, descubrió que lo que le parecía realmente divertido era ver como su padre y Fred se molestaban cada vez que les decía que alguien le había pedido salir. Y, a pesar de que siempre aparentara lo contrario, nunca le había molestado que Fred gastara bromas a todos los que lo hicieran.

—Nunca se es demasiado mayor para nada —aseguró su padre convencido. George aparentaba seguridad y madurez, pero nada de eso era real. Él nunca había superado la muerte de Fred. No podían estar uno sin el otro. La muerte de Fred se llevó también parte del corazón de George. Angelina, sus hijos y el resto de su familia habían conseguido que pudiera seguir siendo feliz. Pero Fred seguía sufriendo. Y por eso esta oportunidad no pensaba desaprovecharla. Un futuro con Fred. El futuro que deberían haber tenido.

—Dices eso porque eres un anciano que trabaja en una tienda de bromas —replicó su mujer divertida. Angelina era casi de la misma estatura de George. Era alegre y divertida aunque sabía cuándo mostrarse seria.

—¿George un viejales? Entonces no quiero ni saber que soy yo... —se lamentó Bill fingiendo exagerada molestia. A pesar de esa tontería realmente Bill se conservaba muy bien. Claro que no tanto como su mujer.

—Si estás muy bien —aseguró Fleur dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Bill bufó.

—Eso dices, pero mira a Victorie, deja a su padre de lado para irse con el feo de Teddy.

—¡Papa! —le regañó Victorie. A pesar de ser menos veela que su madre, Victorie era bastante más atractiva que ella.

—¿Me prefiere así, señor Weasley? —dijo Ted transformando su rostro en una réplica del de Bill solo que con varias arrugas de más. Varios rieron y Bill bufó molesto.

—Ya me da igual —aseguró—. Al menos sigo teniendo a mi pequeña Dominique.

—Claro que sí, papa —dijo está dándole un abrazo a Bill. Dominique era más parecida a Fleur que su hermana y la parte veela que tenía era más fuerte en ella que en el resto de sus hermanos.

—Yo también existo, papa —refunfuñó Louis. Este era más alto que sus hermanas y, a pesar de no tener sus poderes de veela tan desarrollados como ellas, él era el que más los usaba.

—Claro que sí, cariño, ignora al idiota de tu padre —le dijo Fleur dándole un achuchón. Louis esperó molesto a que su madre le soltara.

—Ya, sí, lo veo, todos tenéis familia y sois felices, ¿Podéis dejar de presumir de eso? —refunfuñó Charlie algo molesto.

—Oh, vamos Charlie, que si no tienes familia es porque no quieres —dijo Ron rodando los ojos.

—O porque los dragones no pueden tener hijos con seres humanos —bromeó George.

Ginny y Molly se miraron de manera cómplice, Harry frunció el ceño al notarlo, ¿Qué estaban tramando esas dos? Tampoco le molestaba tanto pues seguramente solo implicaría a Charlie.

(NA: ¿Qué tal? ¿Los he puesto a todos? Me ha gustado bastante escribir esto, espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado leerlo)

Se encontraban en la Sala de los Menesteres, la cual les había dado todo lo que necesitaban. Había muchos tipos de asientos, mesas, camas y un extraño papel gigante que mostraba muchos cuadraditos desde los cuales se veía todo Hogwarts. En uno de ellos salía la sala común de Gryffindor, donde en este momento se veía a Harry pasando por ella llevando su escoba consigo. Iba a volar junto a Alicia. En otra pantalla se podía observar la bonita imagen que protagonizaban Ron y Hermione tumbados en el suelo de la mano. Riendo suavemente como tontos enamorados.

.

—Ya era hora, Weasley —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara.

—Y que lo digas —corroboró Ron—. Tendría que haberlo hecho hace años, pero es que dudaba que tú sintieras...

—¿Lo dudabas? —preguntó Hermione girando su tumbado cuerpo hacia Ron—. ¡Hasta Malfoy se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti!

—Bueno pero...

—No importa, no te preocupes —dijo Hermione con una enorme sonrisa—. Al final lo has hecho. Y es lo que importa.

—¿Entonces estamos saliendo?

—¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó la castaña alzando una ceja.

—Bueno, no lo sé, por eso te lo estoy preguntando —bufó Ron.

—¿Y qué me estas preguntando?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

El corazón de Hermione se agitaba con fuerza dentro de ella, buscando salir de su cuerpo y adherirse al del pelirrojo.

—No lo dudes, Ronald —dijo Hermione dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—¿Tanto te cuesta decir simplemente "si"? —se quejó el pelirrojo.

—¿Tu qué crees? —preguntó nuevamente Hermione, divertida.

—¡Oh, cállate! —rió Ron y empujó suavemente a Hermione para que se tumbara.

Y la besó.

Y ella le devolvió el beso.

Y ambos se besaron.

Compartíendo su felicidad.

Porque eran felices.

Juntos.

.

(N.A. Daros un momento para suspirar por la anterior situación, no sigáis de golpe, un poco de respeto por la felicidad de esos dos ¬¬)

.

Cuando Harry se montó en su escoba y ascendió hasta el lejano punto en el que se encontraba Alicia descubrió algo importante. Alicia ya no estaba ahí. Era Ginny, y tenía un llamativo chinchón en la frente. Como si alguien le hubiese dado un cabezazo. Cuando esta le vio se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de la escoba.

—Ha-Ha-Ha-Harry... —murmuró torpemente—. ¿Qué... Que haces aquí?

—Venía a volar un rato —dijo este ocultando que también venía a gritar y a desahogarse.

—Oh... Claro, que pregunta más tonta, ¿No? —dijo Ginny sonriendo avergonzada. Harry se percató de que, por alguna extraña razón, Ginny no apartaba la vista de su frente, ¿Estaría mirando su cicatriz? Bueno, ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Ese estúpido chinchón que se hizo cuando chocó con la extraña chica que conoció antes?

—¿Quieres que volemos juntos? —preguntó Harry con cortesía.

—No, no, yo ya me iba —mintió Ginny. Le mando una última sonrisa avergonzada y descendió a gran velocidad.

Harry se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia al extraño comportamiento que había tenido Ginny todo este rato. Miró el cielo, ya estaba muy oscuro y, sinceramente, Harry ya no tenía ninguna gana de gritar o de volar. Ahora solo le apetecía cenar tranquilamente, disfrutar de la compañía de sus padres durante un rato y dormir durante toda la noche.

Descendió y comenzó a subir a su habitación para dejar su escoba y prepararse para la cena.

.

—Oye Seamus, ¿Puedes dejar esto en la cama de Harry? —preguntó inocentemente Sally tendiéndole a Seamus un pequeño paquete cuadrado.

—¿Y por qué no se lo das tú? —preguntó Seamus extrañado.

—Es que me da vergüenza —mintió mientras fingía que se removía incomoda.

—Bueno, aun así, ¿Por qué no se lo dejas tú en su cama?

—Oh, no lo había pensado —dijo Sally—. Aunque nunca he subido a la habitación de los chicos...

—Está bien. No importa. Dámelo. Yo se lo subo.

Cogió el pequeño paquete que Sally le tendía y subió a dejarlo sobre la cama de Harry.

.

Cuando Harry subió a su habitación se cruzó con Seamus, que salía de ella. Este le miró durante unos segundos, sonriendo pícaramente, como si dentro de la habitación le esperase una sorpresa.

Una joven en la sala común sonreía de manera maliciosa. Todo iba según su plan.

Harry guardó su escoba y se encontró un pequeño paquete encima de su cama. Lo cogió rápidamente pensando que se trataba de otra caja como la que le había llevado a conocer a su futura esposa. Por eso cuando la abrió se decepcionó bastante. Dentro de ella había unos pequeños bombones acompañados con una pequeña nota.

"_**¡Hola Harry! Soy Seamus. Supongo que te acordaras de que durante lo que llevamos de curso hemos estado... Bueno, peleados. Estos bombones son, de alguna manera, mi forma de disculparme. Espero que lo aceptes. Y que los disfrutes."**_

Harry sonrió alzando una ceja, ¿Seamus había comprado esto para él? Le parecía raro. Muy raro, de hecho. Pero recordar la mirada de Seamus cuando se había cruzado antes con él le demostraba que si había sido el él que había colocado los bombones en su cama.

Pensando que no tendría nada de malo comer uno antes de bajar a cenar, para poder decirle así a Seamus que estaban muy buenos y que estaba perdonado, abrió el paquete y se comió uno.

Entonces algo un su mente hizo "¡Crack!", como si algo hubiese dejado de ser como era y hubiese cambiado a ser algo nuevo. Nuevo y forzado. Pero en este momento eso no le importaba en absoluto. Harry solo quería ver a Sally.

.

Riendo tontamente Ron y Hermione caminaban por los pasillos volviendo a la sala común. Por el camino se encontraron con Sally. Hermione, maliciosa, espero a que Sally estuviera muy cerca de ellos para rodear a Ron por la cintura, atraerle hacia ella y darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Beso que este aceptó encantado.

Cuando Hermione se separó de él miró a Sally, buscando celos o tal vez cabreó en su mirada. Y por eso se sorprendió cuando vio que ella sonreía con malicia.

—Vamos —dijo Ron cogiéndola de la mano y caminando con prisa hacia la sala común—. Quiero contárselo a Harry.

Entraron a la sala común.

—¡Hey, Harry! —le llamó el pelirrojo.

Harry le ignoró. Estaba buscando algo con la mirada. No lo encontró. Frustrado, suspiró.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Sally? —preguntó impaciente.

Hermione tragó saliva. Tenía un terrible presentimiento.

—Si —dijo Ron sin dejar de sonreír—. Nos hemos cruzado con ella hace un momento pero escucha, tengo que contarte algo importante.

—Ahora no, Ron —le cortó Harry echando a correr hacia la salida de la sala común.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione preocupada.

—No le des tantas vueltas, Hermione, ya se lo podremos decir en otro momento y parece que tiene que hacer algo importante con Sally.

—¡¿Es que no lo ves?! —le preguntó Hermione al borde de la histeria—. ¡¿Es que no entiendes la razón de porque Harry quiere ver a Sally?!

.

Ginny había conseguido calmarse y había decidido hablar con Harry sobre si le había pasado algo extraño el día de hoy. Ella tenía el presentimiento de que había sido Harry el chico con el que había estado en aquella extraña sala. El chico que, según la carta que le mandó un "supuesto hijo suyo", era su futuro esposo. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de un simple deseo suyo el pensar que era Harry y no que era realmente un presentimiento, por eso cuando vio el chinchón que tenía este en la frente sus ilusiones crecieron mucho.

Ginny caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo, sin rumbo fijo, y entonces escuchó pasos acelerados y algunos gritos. Se giró. Eran Harry, Ron y Hermione. Esta última agarraba a Harry continuamente y le ordenaba detenerse.

—¡Suéltame de una vez, Hermione! ¡Necesito verla! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Creo que la amo!

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a agitarse, ¿A quién necesitaba ver Harry? ¿A quien amaba?

—¡Ginny, menos mal que te he encontrado! —gritó Harry corriendo hacia ella.

El corazón de Ginny latía tan rápido que parecía a punto de explotar. Podía esto significar que...

—¿Has visto a Sally? ¿La has visto? —preguntó impaciente.

Algo dentro de Ginny explotó con tanta fuerza que sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar sentir ganas de llorar.

—¡Contesta! ¿La has visto o no?

—¡No, no la he visto! ¡Y cállate de una vez! —gritó la pelirroja enojada, y salió corriendo.

—¿Y a esta que le pasa ahora? —preguntó Ron confuso.

—Da igual, tengo que encontrar a Sally ahora mismo —insistió Harry y, antes de que Hermione pudiera detenerle, salió corriendo.

Mientras corría se encontró con Cho.

—¡Hola, Harry! Quería preguntarte a ver si...

—¡SALLY! —le espetó sin detenerse.

(NA: Esta Cho, que no se entera... ¡Sally!)

Más adelante se encontró con Tonks, que le miró ilusionada, como si deseara la compañía de alguien.

—Vaya Harry, aquí estas, ¿A dónde habías ido?

—¡SALLY! —y siguió corriendo.

—Ya me vuelvo a quedar sola —bufó molesta.

Harry corrió y corrió hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Abrió la puerta con la esperanza de encontrarla pero no fue tan fácil. Dentro del comedor había muchísimas personas, ¿Cómo podría encontrar a Sally?

—¡SALLY! —gritó—. ¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE!

Todos se giraron hacia él. Ron y Hermione entraron en ese momento al comedor, arrastrando con ellos a Ginny y a Tonks y seguidos de una jadeante Cho.

Solly corrió hacia Harry emocionada.

—¿Qué es, Harry?

Todos miraron a Harry emocionados, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Iba a declararse delante de todo el colegio?

—Creo que te amo.

Sin esperar ninguna palabra por su parte Harry agarró con fuerza el uniforme de Sally y la atrajo hacia él. La besó.

El comedor se llenó de gritos de sorpresa, de celos, de desagrado y de emoción.

Sally continuó el beso con fiereza, disfrutando de la cara adolorida que mostraba Ginny y del rostro furioso de Hermione.

Pero Harry se detuvo.

—¿Qu-Que...? —preguntó extrañada.

—No eres tú —dijo Harry simplemente—. Lo siento por esto.

Y se alejó de ella.

Sally parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender que pasaba.

—¡PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA! —exclamó furiosa—. ¡ACABAS DE TOMAR UN FILTRO DE AMOR! ¡AMORTENTIA ADEMÁS! ¡EL FILTRO DE AMOR MÁS PODEROSO! ¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?!

Harry se giró y se encogió de hombros.

—Soy Harry Potter —dijo burlón—. Y tú no eres la chica que yo buscaba.

Tonks dejó salir un gritito. Emocionada por el espectáculo.

—¡UN FILTRO DE AMOR! —exclamó Lily fuera de sí—. ¡LE HAS DADO A MI HIJO UN FILTRO DE AMOR!

Sally fue consciente en ese momento de que había confesado delante de toda la escuela lo que le había hecho a Harry. Seamus la miró con odio, cabreado por haberse dejado usar para eso. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Sally en ese momento. La señora Potter y la señora Weasley parecían querer comérsela a furiosos mordiscos. Dejando salir un gemido de frustración corrió hacia la salida.

Mala opción.

Allí le esperaban Ginny, Hermione y Cho, y ellas parecían dispuestas arrancarle la piel a tiras. Sacó su varita, dispuesta a morir luchando, demostrando que no por nada era una Gryffindor. Las otras cinco chicas, olvidando la magia que latía dentro de ellas, se abalanzaron sobre Sally.

—¿Pero cómo te atreves? —exclamó Molly cabreada.

—¡Mi hijo nunca se acercaría a alguien como tú! —le espetó Lily con furia.

—¡Un filtro de amor! ¡Serás sucia! —dijo Cho con furia.

—¡Deberían expulsarte por esto! —aseguró Ginny fuera de sí.

—¡Esperar! —dijo Hermione entonces—. ¿Un filtro de amor? ¿Amortentia? ¡¿Y por qué Harry está allí tan tranquilo? —se sorprendió a si misma con la respuesta—. ¡Harry acaba de vencer a la amortentia?

Todos fueron conscientes del increíble acto que Harry acababa de lograr.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Lily olvidándose momentáneamente de Sally.

—Ella no me interesa realmente —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pero la poción se encarga de que te interese! ¡Maneja tu mente! —le explicó Lily alterada.

—Bueno, ya me he defendido antes del imperius, creo que puedo manejarme con algo como esto —esa afirmación sorprendió enormemente a muchos de los presentes.

—¿Te... te... te has enfrentado antes a la maldición imperius? —repitió temblando.

Hermione decidió cambiar de tema.

—¡Puede tener sentido! —exclamó—. La poción se encarga de que tengas un interés obsesivo sobre alguien. Y tú acabas de tenerlo. Pero entones la has besado, ¡Si Harry hubiera besado a una persona de la que realmente estuviera enamorado podría haber sido consciente de que Sally no era ella y así enfrentarse a la amortentia!

Todos miraron a Harry expectantes.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Tonks curiosa—. ¿Tienes algo que decirnos?

—Eh... —dijo Harry para ganar tiempo mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad—. Yo no, pero creo que Ron sí.

Este sonrió satisfecho y gritó a los cuatro vientos:

—¡Hermione y yo estamos saliendo!

* * *

><p><strong>¡OMG! ¡OMG! <strong>

**Le estoy cogiendo el gustillo a esto de acabar los capítulos así, ¿Tenéis ganas de más? Pues eso, ya sabéis, os esperáis.**

**Suelo actualizar por las mañanas (de 10:00 a 12:00 en España) si alguien quiere saber a qué hora suele ser eso en el lugar donde viva siempre puede usar alguna página que indica este tipo de datos. Usar google.**

**Bueno, hablemos de algo. El otro día que salí por ahí con los idiotas de mi clase (idiotas en el buen sentido, con los idiotas en el mal sentido no salgo) y fue bastante divertido. Hicimos el idiota, me compre manga, conocí gente que no había conocido nunca, etc. Pero me tiraron medio baso de no-se-que bebida alcohólica en el pantalón. Y yo no bebo. Y ahora mi madre piensa que sí. En el fondo creo que ella desea que sea un adolescente vulgar de los que salen y se emborrachan para poder reñirme. Pero no le daré esa satisfacción (muahahaha) porque no pienso beber ni fumar (podéis llamarme raro, yo prefiero calificarme como "cool"). **

**Algo que me cabrea de mis amigos es que a ninguno de ellos les gusta Harry Potter, ¿Tan difícil es encontrar a alguien que le guste? Sinceramente lo digo, vosotr s no sois reales. Sois creados por mi subconsciente.**

**Dumbledore se rascó la barba.**

—**Claro que son creados por tu subconsciente, Dátil, ¿Pero porque eso iba a significar que no son reales?**

—**Tu tampoco eres real —repliqué enfadado—. Nadie en el mundo podría tener una barba tan épica como la tuya.**

**Dumbledore soltó una carcajada.**

—**Cierto, cierto —dijo al parar de reír—. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa, Dátil, cualquiera puede tener una barba como la mía... Pero estará condenado a caer desde la torre de Astronomía.**

—**¡Quiero hacerlo! —dije entusiasmado—. ¡Tener una barba épica y pisar Hogwarts! ¡Suena genial!**

—**Pero morirías...**

—**¿No era la muerte la siguiente gran aventura?**

—**¡Tienes razón! ¡Saltemos juntos!**

—**¿Y mi barba?**

—**¡Que le den! ¡Salta, niño, o te empujo!**

**Ya paro, ya paro... ¿A qué demonios ha venido esto? Me he perdido...**

**Como sea, yo me voy a correr un rato, a darme una buena ducha fresquita, a comer, a darme cuenta de que no he hecho los deberes, a decidir hacerlos por el camino y a olvidarme de ello según me ponga los cascos. Culpa de la música, ¿Valdrá eso como excusa?**

**¡BYE!**


	2. Lechuzas mensajeras

**¡Aquí Dátil reportándose!**

**No, no soy Dátil, soy Dait, ¿Ok? En serio, ¿Por qué iba a llamarme Dátil? No me molesta que me llaméis Dátil y, de hecho, podéis hacerlo si lo consideráis divertido pero quiero que sepáis que soy Dait, y que si en algún momento pongo Dátil es porque me apetece y ya está.**

**También quería deciros algo importante poniendo el día de hoy como ejemplo. A pesar de que normalmente suba los capítulos entre las 10 y las 12 no significa que siempre vaya a ser así. Algunos días, por X circunstancias, tal vez no pueda hacerlo. Quiero dejar claro que lo que digo los días en los que actualizo pero NO ESPECIFICO la hora. Así que nada de quejas tontas. **

**Bueno, sí, me deje a Percy y a su familia, pero fue apropósito, hay una razón para eso (Ya, no me lo creo ni yo... pero en serio, algo haré, tal vez).**

**¿50 reviews en el primer cap? ¡Increíble! ¡Extraordinario! ¡Potterico!**

**Bueno, las respuestas, chorradas y conversaciones estúpidas van aquí abajo:**

**Grytherin18: Si, pobre Tonk ¿Por qué todos son tan malvados con ella? Yo creo que la culpa es del autor del fic, tendríamos que hacerle algo terrible por tratar tan mal a la pobre metamorfomaga.**

**clauditah16: Vaya, me alegro, feliz cumpleaños :3 Y sí, supongo que de vez en cuando aparecerán los del futuro. Aunque no sé cuándo :S ¿Aparecerán en este capítulo?**

**Jorge4: Me alegro ^^ ¿Y qué tal te va? ¿Ya te han expulsado por llevar escoba a los partidos?**

**Pgrr: Eso espero, mi orgullo Gryffindor está en juego :p**

** .77: Me refería más bien a el hecho de que no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mi obsesión con HP pero sí, también tienes tu punto.**

**Nuria13C: ¡Así me gusta! Y mejor estar orgulloso de serlo porque, tarde o temprano, los frikis dominaremos el mundo. Espera y verás.**

**Pau-CuHePo: Si, en teoría podemos hacer magia tranquilamente, ¡incluso aparecernos! pero mi estúpido cuerpo muggle se niega a obedecerme cuando lo intento. Es malvado. Pero seguiré intentándolo. Al igual que sigo intentando usar la fuerza para atraer el mando de la tele.**

**la otaku que lee libros: ¡Me alegro! Sí que eres genial, sí xD**

**kochan: Bueno, suelo dejar el primer capítulo de cada parte sin lectura, ¿No? No puedo ponerlo así del tirón, ¡He incluso pensaba que en este tampoco se iba a empezar el libro! Pero buee, al final si se ha empezado.**

**Emilia-Romagna: Ser torpe siempre tendrá su lado positivo. La torpeza tiene su lado adorable también ;) ¿Tu profesora de inglés también ha leído Harry Potter? Casualidades que tiene la vida, oye. ¿Y tu madre se leyó el último directamente en inglés? Genial, dile de mi parte que es genial. Bueno, si son 500 y no solo uno no creo que se sientan tan celosos ya que si es obsesión hacia uno tal vez se sintieran algo mal pero si es hacia muchos, nah, no creo que pase nada.**

**PD: ¡SOY UN DÁTIL Y NO PUEDO SER CONTROLADO!**

**PD2: ¡YO ESTOY MAS LOCO!**

**PD3: ¡AMO A GINNY WEASLEY!**

**LaurieAngel: ¿En serio has leído mi capítulo más de una vez? Me hace feliz :3 Y no, no vivo en una montaña. De hecho vivo cerca de la playa así que estoy cerca de los 0 metros de altura xD Y lo raro es que tengo muchos amigos frikis y, muchos de ellos, aparte de manga y videojuegos, también leen libros. Pero no les gusta Harry Potter. Y me cabrea. Y se le digo. Y me dicen que estoy obsesionado con Harry Potter. Y yo les llamo muggles. Y así siempre xD Me lo pasé extrañamente bien escribiendo mi conversación con Dumby xD**

**Ranmoon Boy: Dile eso a mí corrector. Que se empeña en ponerlo así.**

**Lunatica-obsecionada: Abubububu~ ok, no se a que ha venido eso. Tampoco importa. ¿Nivel caradraco máximo? ¿Qué demonios? D:**

**Midnight027: Oye, creo que eso de **"Eres un genio, te lo juro, ERES UN MALDITO GENIO QUE DOMINARA AL MUNDO!" **voy a ponerlo en mi biografía xD (el martes que viene) para sentirme molón :D ¿Tu tampoco? *le choca los cinco* Bueno, a mi hermano también le gusta HP (culpa mía :3) pero no le gusta leer y apenas va por el 5... ¿Verdad que si? ¿Qué cuando tienes tantas cosas que poner como referencia a cada frase hablas de alguna frikada diferente? xDD Y sí, veo mucho anime, pero prefiero más el manga. Puedes entrar en mi MyAnimeList (creo que soy "kazuma12"). Es que tengo vistos más de 300 animes y más de 300 mangas. Listarte mis favoritos es complicado ya que muchos me encantan y en cuanto nombre 3 nombraré otros 3 y así sucesivamente xD**

**PD: No estoy seguro pero si tuviera que elegir, sin duda, Gryffindor.**

**PD2: Este Gryffindor está feliz de haber conocido esta Hufflepuff.**

**PD3: Se me fue la olla con esa conversación xD**

**MoonPotterWeasley: ¿Leyendo mi fic a escondidas? ¿Dejando un review a escondidas? Me hace feliz :3 (no el hecho de que estes castigada, eh, se entiende, ¿No? xD)**

**Fnix de Plata: Si, Natsu mola. Recuerdo que al principio leer Full Metal se me hacía raro, por el estilo de dibujo diferente, pero una vez me acostumbré me gustó demasiado (y ed es genial siendo peque :3) De hecho, tengo que ponerme a leer algún fic de Ed y Wendy :D**

**Athena-Black13: Soy Dait. A mí no me mientas, ¿Qué no eres ficticia? ¡Demuéstralo! No te preocupes, ya sé que no eres real así que no pasa nada.**

**Valkyria15: Leo TODOS mis reviews. Y cuando digo todos estoy diciendo que, por supuesto, los tuyos también. No lo dudes. Enróllate con cosas que no tienen nada que ver, es divertido saber sobre vosotr s. Pero sí, aun y todo me tomaré la libertad de darte collejas virtuales, eso también suena divertido xD **

**PD: Espero tu review desde el manicomio.**

**Kaira Raiton Kurama: *Intenta negarse* *es imposible, dait no puede resistirse a los ojitos de cachorrito* Esta bien, está bien, toma *saca un batido de su bolsillo de Doraemon y se lo da* Pero tómatelo lejos de mí, que me das envidia. Bueno, hay una solución *Saca otro batido del bolsillo para el* ¿Un brindis?**

**Jane Caroline Adams: ¡Hola! ¡No soy un chavalín! ¡Soy un chavalote! Es broma, prefiero que me llamen chavalin xD Aunque, sinceramente, Dátil suena mejor. Yo también quiero llegar al sexto libro, quiero poder escribir Hanny sin tener que contenerme... Es complicado :S Pero tu me entiendes (espero xD)**

**Cassie-chan77: ¿Cómo iba a olvidar a alguien que tiene una imagen de SAO de la novela de "Mother Rosario"? Explícamelo porque no soy capaz de entenderlo. Eres (creo) la única persona que conozco (aparte de mi) que ha pasado de la tercera novela de SAO :3 Gracias por comentar ^^ ¡Sayonara!**

**Alma: Así que quince años, ¿Eh? / Más le vale que no fuese un guiño, que voy hasta donde sea que este a dejarle claro que a mis lectoras no se les hacen gestos raros ¡Humph! / No bebo. No fumo. ¡Y no tengo 18 años! Cumplí 17 este año, así que hasta el abril del año que viene no tendré 18. ¿Ya quieres hacer que te saque tres años cuando apenas son uno y algo? ¬¬ / Si se es raro por preferir un buen libro, ¡Arriba los raros! Me alegra que lo prefieras :3 / ¿Qué seamos edición especial juntos? Suena tan raro como divertido. / Hablando de ser mayor de edad, eso no tiene ninguna pinta de ser divertido. Dejando de lado el hecho de que no tengo ningún interés en conducir, ser mayor de edad lo único que va a hacer es que mi familia me incluya en temas aburridos en los que nunca he querido ser incluido y que sea consciente de que, aun siendo mayor de edad, seguiré viviendo por un tiempo con mi madre, ¡Y no quiero! ¡NOOOO! En serio, me vale cualquier sitio que tenga un baño limpio y un enchufe, ¿Me haces un sitio en tu habitación? Bueno, tu aun tienes quince (aunque cerca de los 16) ¿Ya tienes pensado que hacer con tu vida? Háblame de tus sueños y tus aspiraciones, suena interesante. Por supuesto, no dejes de lado el camino de la perfección setil. **

**PD: ¿Te das cuenta de que, cambiando de orden las letras, "Alma" puede ser "Mala"?**

**PD2: Así que tú, la quinceañera mala, eres la culpable de que ahora tantos me llamen Dátil.**

**PD3: ¿En serio puedes dormir por las noches sabiendo lo que has hecho?**

**MARS World: Leyendo mi capitulo en clase. Eso, lo único que me faltaba es que ahora me echaran la culpa de que no solo yo no preste atención en clase y haga que otros no la presten, sino que también gente de otras escuelas y lugares hagan lo mismo por mi culpa... Pues no suena tan mal xD**

**PD: No, no me gusta el café xD ¿Qué tal un chocolate caliente? Aunque aquí hace un calor... Fuuu... Y lo peor es que a mi madre no le gusta que este en calzoncillos por la casa (Y eso que sé que le gusta verme así ¬¬ xD)**

**YURIKO CHUN-LI: Vaya, me alegro de que te guste :3 ¿En serio a pocos chicos les gusta Harry Potter? ¿Y porque? Si es absolutamente genial. Seguro que son muggles ¬¬ Espero seguir teniendo comentarios tuyos y de tus tres amigas internas (?).**

**Hanny Ronmione: No sé si voy a juntar a alguien de los del futuro pero algo tengo claro, ¡NO PIENSO JUNTAR A LA PEQUEÑA LILY! ¡NUNCA! Soy demasiado sobreprotector con ella, en serio. Si tuviera que juntarla con alguien sería con Dait (?)**

**Aliteru: Había que intentarlo :p Tampoco me funcionó la de "Mi hermano se ha comido mis deberes"...**

**Taby: Vaya, pobre xDD Espero que te acabasen creyendo.**

**PD: ¿No es "Supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso?**

**CHI: Vaya, así que te gusta la literatura japonesa :3 ¿Has leído Tokyo Blues? ¿Y No Longer Human? Son mis dos novelas japonesas favoritas (dejando de lado las novelas ligeras) Me apunto los títulos que has dicho para, como mínimo, darles un ojo cuando tenga tiempo. Es normal emocionarse, yo también lo hago, tiene algo de genial hablar de ello con alguien que te escucha, ¿Eh? Así que eso, si quieres hablar dime lo que quieras, que, además, como no nos conocemos personalmente, no tienes por qué tener reparo a la hora de decir nada xD**

**Lic. Lu: Y por fin aparece la única profesora a la que me gustaría ver fuera de la escuela :3 ¿En serio les has mandado trabajos para poder leer el fic en clase? Eso es a lo que yo llamo una profe genial xD**

**anonimus maximus: ¿Harry vs Snape? ****No creo que Harry este a el nivel de Snape, pero podría ser interesante. Me lo apunto y, si veo la oportunidad, tal vez lo haga.**

**weirdwitch: Bueno, mi plan era poner a Draco y Astoria como de fondo y por eso hice que se juntaran tan fácilmente pero cada vez me agradan más ambos asique supongo que tendré que exigirle a mi mente algo más para ellos.**

**Azul y amarillo: Me alegro de que te hayas comentado a dejar un review, espero que no sea el único :D No puedo saber a qué casa iría pero, si tuviera que elegir, iría a Gryffindor. Y sí, claro que jugaría a quidditch. Es mi deporte favorito, es genial. Sobre mi fic de Draco... Tengo el segundo cap a medias y tenía pensado terminarlo antes de subir este pero, por ciertos problemas, no pude hacerlo. Espero terminarlo, como máximo, antes del viernes que viene.**

**jessica-giolitti: Bueno, en cierto modo pienso como tú, ya que todos los fics de la tercera generación que he leido son parecidos. O Albus un Slytherin (lo que es imposible porque Harry le dijo que el somrero toma en cuenta sus preferencias y Albus NO quería ir a Slytherin) O Scorpius un Gryffindor lo cual, a pesar de ser posible, hace pensar que como Scorpius no es malo no va a Slytherin, ¡Pero Slytherin no es un lugar para malos!... No entienden. Además, no me gusta demasiado ninguna de las posibles parejas de la tercera generación. Aun así, intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda los momentos en los que aparezcan.**

**AshleyG: ¡No! ¡No eres real! ¡No intentes mentirme! ¡No intentes darme ilusiones! No existes, ninguno de vosotros existe. A nadie en el mundo le gusta Harry Potter. Es más fácil creer eso a creer que, justo donde vivo yo, no hay ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE (a excepción de mi profesora de inglés en el instituto) a quien le guste Harry Potter. Como sea, nos vemos esclava (?)**

**Hasta aquí. Vaya, creo que han durado demasiado. Mola.**

**Porcierto, los que comentan como "Guest" intentar poneros un nombre como mínimo, al menos si vais a hacer preguntas, porque si no no sé cómo vais a saber a quién de todos estoy respondiendo xD**

**Ala, pechuga y capitulo (?) ¿Y las patatas? D:**

**Todos los personajes y las palabras en negrita pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>—¡Hermione y yo estamos saliendo!<p>

El grito de Ron resonó por toda la sala, creando un silencio sobrecogedor y haciendo que todos, incluso Sally misma, olvidasen momentáneamente el filtro de amor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, y es que sabía que Ron tenía algo importante que decir pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que era algo como eso—. Tú, tu... ¿Qué? Pero... ¿Cómo?

El chillido emocionado de Molly sobresaltó a todos en la sala y muchos miraron sorprendidos como la señora Weasley se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritaba mientras les abrazaba—. ¡Sabía que acabaríais juntos!

—¿Acabaríamos? —preguntó Ron luchando por respirar—. Pero si apenas acabamos de comenzar...

Ron no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el resto de su familia y ver sus reacciones: Arthur estaba tranquilo y calmado, como de costumbre, pero aun así sonreía abiertamente. Bill y Charlie le miraban con aprobación. Fred y George tenían los ojos muy abiertos, y es que ambos sabían ya que esos dos se gustaban mutuamente pero nunca pensaron que ninguno de los dos fuera a ser capaz de dar el primer paso. Ginny era la que lo tomaba con más tranquilidad (al contrario que la Ginny del futuro) pero aun así estaba algo emocionada. Percy le sonreía desde lejos, orgulloso de que su hermano pequeño hubiese elegido a una chica que fuese inteligente y respetase las reglas.

Después de ver las diferentes reacciones de su familia se giró hacia Harry, esperando que les felicitase o algo pero, por supuesto, no esperaba encontrarse con un Harry tan serio como estaba en ese momento. Aun así comprendió al instante lo que Harry quería decirle con ese semblante serio; Ron no podía hacer sufrir a Hermione. Y Harry se encargaría de que sufriera en caso de que llegara a hacerla sufrir.

—Bueno, me alegro por ustedes, Weasley y Granger, pero ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacer con la señorita Green —dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a Sally algo rencorosa.

Sally tragó saliva, le había salido todo mal.

—¡Esta claro! —exclamó Ginny enfadada—. ¡Hay que expulsarla!

Varios la apoyaron.

—No va a ser expulsada —aseguró Dumbledore—. Es cierto que lo que ha hecho es ilegal, y es cierto también que ha estado muy mal, pero, como todos sabéis, no ha ocurrido nada grave por esto. Sally será castigada, únicamente.

McGonagall miró a Sally de manera severa. Si tenía que castigarla no sería con algo simple.

—Quiero que venga todos los sábados después de cenar a mi despacho, señorita Green.

—¿Todos los sábados? —preguntó Sally sorprendida—. Eso es mucho...

—¿Prefiere ser expulsada? —ofreció la profesora McGonagall. Sally negó rápidamente con la cabeza—. Eso pensaba. Y ahora cenar y a la cama.

.

La cena acabó deprisa y todos se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

Harry estada de mal humor. Y no porque Sally hubiera intentado que se enamorase de ella a la fuerza. Ni siquiera estaba enfadado con ella. Estaba enfadado con Ron. Y no sabía porque. Siempre había pensado que le gustaría que sus dos amigos se juntaran pero, ahora que estaban juntos, se daba cuenta de que no era así. Iban a cambiar muchas cosas.

Ahora Harry se sentiría siempre un estorbo cada vez que estuvieran los tres juntos. Ahora iban a querer pasar mucho más tiempo sin él. Bufó molesto mientras se metía en la cama.

—¡Ron! —exclamó.

El pelirrojo ya estaba metido en la cama y medio dormido.

—¿Hum?

Harry quería gastar uno de sus favores. Quería que fuese algo cruel y humillante pero no fue capaz de decirle algo así a su amigo.

—Vete a las cocinas y tráeme tarta de melaza —ordenó.

—Que dices, tío, ¿Ahora? —le preguntó bostezando—. Ni siquiera tengo hambre.

—Me da igual, ve —insistió Harry—. Me lo debes.

Ron suspiró. Sabía que era cierto que le debía diez favores, pero no entendía porque Harry quería una maldita tarta de melaza a estas horas de la noche. Además acababan de cenar.

Resoplando molesto se levantó, cogió el mapa del merodeador y la capa invisible del baúl de Harry y se marchó.

—Ron —dijo Harry con una voz irritantemente irritante—. Dame eso, ¿Quieres?

—¿En serio? —se quejó el pelirrojo—. ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa?

Cabreado, lanzó el mapa y la capa contra Harry y salió de la habitación, sin esperar respuesta.

Harry esperó un par de minutos y cogió su capa y su mapa. Salió tras de Ron para darle su merecido.

.

Ron caminaba furioso, casi ni se paraba a mirar si había alguien haciendo guardia antes de girar cada esquina. Y así siguió hasta que chocó con alguien.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira por dónde vas! —se quejó el desconocido, que había caído al suelo por el impacto.

Ron frunció el ceño al verle.

—¡Harry! ¿Qué coño haces aquí? —exclamó—. ¡Si ibas a venir para qué demonios me has mandado venir a mí!

—¿Qué? —preguntó el joven mientras se levantaba—. Yo no soy Harry. Soy solo un pobre hombre que quiere comer algo de tarta de melaza.

Ron le observó con detalle, tanto como la casi inexistente luz que entraba por la venta debido a la media luna le permitía. Y vio que era cierto. Él no era Harry. Eran casi idénticos pero, para empezar, él no tenía ni gafas ni cicatriz. Pero lo que más hacia ver que no era Harry eran sus ojos. Los cuales, a pesar de ser idénticos a los de su amigo, mostraban una mirada más suave. Eran unos ojos que no habían conocido el sufrimiento, eran los ojos de alguien que no había vivido lo que Harry había vivido.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Ron.

—Tu sobrino.

.

Harry veía el mapa del merodeador con preocupación. Ron iba muy rápido, demasiado, y se acercaba a gran velocidad a alguien. El nombre de ese alguien asustó a Harry, era "Albus S. Potter". Empezó a correr, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ambos habían chocados. Frustrado, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos lo más rápido que podía. Entonces vio que dos puntos se acercaban a él a gran velocidad. Y sus nombres asustaron a Harry. Eran "Harry J. Potter" y "Harry J. Potter", ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sacó su varita, conjuró un lumus y esperó a que los puntos llegaran a él.

—Hola —saludó un hombre alto con una sonrisa ladeada cuando llegó hasta Harry.

—¿Eres yo? —fue lo primero que pudo preguntar Harry al encontrarse de frente con un hombre mayor que tenía sus ojos, sus gafas y su cicatriz.

—Somos tú —dijo el adulto señalando el pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos. Había un bebe. Tenía una cicatriz.

Harry comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido.

—Si —dijo el Harry adulto mientras soltaba una silenciosa carcajada—. Lo sé, es extraño.

Harry asintió varias veces, aun sin decir nada.

—Bueno, supongo que te preguntaras que hago aquí, ¿No?

Harry volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

—Pues, la verdad, hay varias razones —dijo el adulto suspirando—. Por una parte me parecía interesante juntarnos los tres, por otra tengo que contarte algo sobre Ron y Hermione, también quería darte la enhorabuena por como evitaste los efectos de la amortentia, y todo eso dejando de lado el hecho de que mi mujer haya sido la que me empujase hasta aquí para decirte un par de cosas.

El Harry adulto miraba hacia todos los lados mientras decía eso ultimo asique Harry le imitó y se encontró con una larga cabellera roja que se ocultó tras la esquina. Su mente lo relacionó todo y creó un único pensamiento, Así que al final su esposa sí que sería pelirroja, ¿Eh?

Harry sintió que su yo adulto también la había visto y la sonrisa que había mostrado probaba que si se trataba de su futura esposa.

—Bueno, sé que estas algo incómodo por la relación entre Ron y Hermione. Sé que lo estás porque yo también lo estuve. Quiero que sepas una cosa: es cierto que van a empezar a pasar más tiempo juntos pero no pienses que van a dejarte de lado, porque no lo harán, nunca. ¿Y sabes? No tengo ningún inconveniente con que utilices los favores que Ron te debe para molestarle pero hazlo porque dudó de ti, no porque está saliendo con Hermione. Ella será la madre de sus hijos.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Así que Ron y Hermione acabarían teniendo hijos... ¿Cómo sería su vida? ¿Seguirían discutiendo tan a menudo? ¿Estarían sus hijos acostumbrados a estas discusiones? ¿Discutirían ellos también? La idea de una casa llena de mini Rons y mini Hermiones discutiendo por doquier le hizo soltar una pequeña risita.

.

—¿Mi... Sobrino...? —repitió Ron muy despacio.

—Tu... Sobrino... —repitió el joven de manera burlona.

Ron seguía mirándole sin entender.

—¿Cómo vas a ser mi sobrino siendo hijo de Harry? —preguntó—. ¡Ah! Harry te ha dicho que me llames tío Ron... Claro, eso es.

La sonrisa burlona del joven le dejó bien claro que eso no era.

—No... —murmuró Ron—. ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ginny! —dijo asustado.

El joven, Albus, asintió.

—Pero... Pero... Es mi hermana... Y él es mi mejor amigo... —dijo Ron.

—¿Quién mejor para tu hermana que él? —preguntó Albus—. Ah, y como se te ocurra mencionar a alguien pienso hechizarte, que soy hijo de ellos.

Ron tragó saliva. Eso no lo había pensado, ¿Quién mejor para su hermana que Harry, el joven que la había salvado de un basilisco teniendo doce años, el joven que nunca, jamás, intentaría hacerle daño, el joven que daría su vida cien veces y sin pensarlo por ella? Se mordió el labio ligeramente, ciertamente Harry era la mejor opción. Pero aun así...

—Somos felices, tío Ron, y ellos también —dijo Albus muy serio—. Papa y mama hacen la mejor pareja que he visto nunca.

Ron, sintiendo un profundo mareo, decidió cambiar de tema y guardar ese para pensarlo detenidamente en solitario.

—¿Y yo? ¿Sigo con Hermione? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Eso depende de ti —dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros—. Encárgate de cuidarla y de quererla y podrás tener ese futuro en el que ahora estás pensando.

—Lo haré, no lo dudes.

.

Minutos después Ron volvió a su habitación y cuando entró se dio cuenta de algo; se había olvidado de la tarta de melaza.

—¿Y mi tarta? —le preguntó Harry desde su cama.

—Ahora voy —dijo Ron molesto dándose la vuelta.

—Nah, no te preocupes —dijo Harry bostezando, Ron se giró hacia él, aliviado de no tener que bajar de nuevo hasta las cocinas—. Pero que sepas que me sigues debiendo diez favores.

.

La noche pasó rápido. Bueno, en realidad no, pasó como todas las noches, pero para Harry y Ron fue demasiado rápido.

Cuando salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la sala común Harry no pudo evitar bufar en el momento en el que Hermione saltó contra Ron y le dio un beso de buenos días directamente en los labios. Bufó de nuevo cuando Ron se lo devolvió. Y decidió marcharse solo, cuando vio que Hermione volvía a besarle.

—Es divertido, ¿Eh? —dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a Harry.

—Es exasperante —resopló el azabache.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué tal has dormido?

—Bien —admitió Harry—. Pero poco, demasiado poco.

—¿Ya has vuelto a quedarte embobado mirando la cara de Neville?

—Algo así.

Se encontraron en ese momento con James y Lily. Los cuatro se saludaron.

—Hacéis buena pareja —dijo James guiñándole un ojo a Ginny, que enrojeció al instante.

—Al menos mejor que Ron y Hermione —suspiró Harry—. Están insoportables.

—Enamorados, hijo, se dice enamorados —le explicó su padre—. Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que te pasará lo mismo a ti tarde o temprano, ¡Tal vez incluso con esta bella señorita que te acompaña!

Harry rió por la tontería y Ginny volvió a enrojecer, ¿Qué pretendía James?

—Buenos días —saludó Sirius desperezándose, acompañado de Remus y de Tonks.

—Oh —dijo James con frialdad—. Así que ya han venido los dos piojosos —entonces sonrió—. Y Tonks —volvió a ponerse serio—. ¿Y tienen pensado ustedes dos disculparse y contarle a ese pobre viajero en el tiempo donde está su tercer mejor amigo?

Sirius y Remus bajaron la cabeza y no dijeron nada.

—Déjalo, papa, ya te enteraras con el libro —dijo Harry, incómodo con el tema.

El desayuno fue bastante desagradable para los que estaban sentados alrededor de James, aunque, al parecer, Ron y Hermione lo disfrutaron bastante. Harry no podía creer lo que veía, Ron y Hermione se daban de comer el uno al otro, junto con frases cursis y tontas, ¡Ron! ¡El hombre que era incapaz de compartir comida! ¡Estaba dándola el personalmente!

Después de varias arcadas Harry decidió que no podía comer así.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó el profesor Dumbledore—. Supongo que todos sabéis que hoy vamos a empezar con la lectura del tercer libro —dijo cogiendo un libro naranja del montón—. Espero que nadie tenga ningún inconveniente con que empiece a leer yo —y empezó a leer—: **El prisionero de Azkaban.**

La mayoría se giraron inconscientemente hacia Sirius y, a pesar de que James no fue consciente de esto, Lily si lo fue, y comenzó a asustarse.

**Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un muchacho diferente. Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año; **

Muchos se pusieron de mal humor, recordando a los Dursley.

**y por otro, deseaba de ver dad hacer los deberes, pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada la noche. **

Muchos, incluido su padre, miraron a Harry extrañados mientras los profesores, Hermione, Lily, Molly, Percy y algunos más le sonreían.

**Y además, Harry Potter era un mago.**

Todos sonrieron.

**Era casi medianoche y estaba tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza, como en una tienda de campaña. En una mano tenía la linterna y, abier to sobre la almohada, había un libro grande, encuadernado en piel (Historia de la Magia, de Adalbert Waffling). Harry recorría la página con la punta de su pluma de águila, con el entrecejo fruncido, buscando algo que le sirviera para su re dacción sobre «La inutilidad de la quema de brujas en el si glo XIV».**

**La pluma se detuvo en la parte superior de un párrafo que podía serle útil. Harry se subió las gafas redondas, acer có la linterna al libro y leyó:**

_**En la Edad Media, los no magos (comúnmente de nominados muggles) sentían hacia la magia un es pecial temor, pero no eran muy duchos en reconocer la. En las raras ocasiones en que capturaban a un auténtico brujo o bruja, la quema carecía en absolu to de efecto. La bruja o el brujo realizaba un sencillo encantamiento para enfriar las llamas y luego fingía que se retorcía de dolor mientras disfrutaba del suave cosquilleo. A Wendelin la Hechicera le gustaba tanto ser quemada que se dejó capturar no menos de cuarenta y siete veces con distintos aspectos.**_

Varios alumnos soltaron una risita mientras los adultos tragaban saliva asqueados, la quema de brujas había sido algo asqueroso, habían muerto muchísimos muggles inocentes.

**Harry se puso la pluma entre los dientes y buscó bajo la almohada el tintero y un rollo de pergamino. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, destapó el tintero, mojó la pluma y co menzó a escribir, deteniéndose a escuchar de vez en cuando, porque si alguno de los Dursley, al pasar hacia el baño, oía el rasgar de la pluma, lo más probable era que lo encerraran bajo llave hasta el final del verano en el armario que había debajo de las escaleras.**

Muchos gruñeron, enojados con los Dursley al recordar que habían tenido a Harry viviendo en una alacena por años.

**La familia Dursley, que vivía en el número 4 de Privet Drive, era el motivo de que Harry no pudiera tener nunca vacaciones de verano. Tío Vernon, tía Petunia y su hijo Dud ley eran los únicos parientes vivos que tenía Harry. **

Ninguno de los Potter dijo nada.

**Eran muggles, y su actitud hacia la magia era muy medieval. En casa de los Dursley nunca se mencionaba a los difuntos pa dres de Harry; que habían sido brujos. Durante años, tía Pe tunia y tío Vernon habían albergado la esperanza de extir par lo que Harry tenía de mago, teniéndolo bien sujeto. Les irritaba no haberlo logrado y vivían con el temor de que al guien pudiera descubrir que Harry había pasado la mayor parte de los últimos dos años en el Colegio Hogwarts de Ma gia y Hechicería. Lo único que podían hacer los Dursley aquellos días era guardar bajo llave los libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, el caldero y la escoba al inicio de las vacacio nes de verano, y prohibirle que hablara con los vecinos.**

Muchos gruñeron cabreados. (NA: Sí, sé que repito mucho lo de que gruñen pero, ¿Acaso no es la reacción lógica?)

**Para Harry había representado un grave problema que le quitaran los libros, porque los profesores de Hogwarts le habían puesto muchos deberes para el verano. Uno de los trabajos menos agradables, sobre pociones para encoger; era para el profesor menos estimado por Harry, Snape, que es taría encantado de tener una excusa para castigar a Harry durante un mes. **

—Si hubieras contado la razón no te habrían podido castigar —le dijo Lily.

—Snape sí —dijo James mirando a Snape de mala manera—. Él lo habría hecho a pesar de todo.

Snape bajó la cabeza y tragó saliva. Sabía que lo habría hecho y, de alguna manera, se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

**Así que, durante la primera semana de vaca ciones, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad: mientras tío Vernon, tía Petunia y Dudley estaban en el jardín admirando el nue vo coche de la empresa de tío Vernon (en voz muy alta, para que el vecindario se enterara), **

Varios gruñeron nuevamente.

**Harry fue a la planta baja, forzó la cerradura del armario de debajo de las escaleras, co gió algunos libros y los escondió en su habitación. Mientras no dejara manchas de tinta en las sábanas, los Dursley no tendrían por qué enterarse de que aprovechaba las noches para estudiar magia.**

**Harry no quería problemas con sus tíos y menos en aque llos momentos, porque estaban enfadados con él, y todo por que cuando llevaba una semana de vacaciones había recibido una llamada telefónica de un compañero mago.**

Ron bajó la cabeza, con las orejas coloradas.

**Ron Weasley, que era uno de los mejores amigos que Harry tenía en Hogwarts, procedía de una familia de magos. Esto significaba que sabía muchas cosas que Harry ignora ba, pero nunca había utilizado el teléfono.**

**Por desgracia, fue tío Vernon quien respondió:**

—**¿Diga?**

**Harry, que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, se quedó de piedra al oír que era Ron quien respondía.**

—**¿HOLA? ¿HOLA? ¿ME OYE? ¡QUISIERA HABLAR CON HA RRY POTTER!**

Hermione soltó una risita al imaginarlo y Ron se avergonzó más todavía.

**Ron daba tales gritos que tío Vernon dio un salto y alejó el teléfono de su oído por lo menos medio metro, mirándolo con furia y sorpresa.**

—**¿QUIÉN ES? —voceó en dirección al auricular—. ¿QUIÉN ES?**

—**¡RON WEASLEY! —gritó Ron a su vez, como si el tío Vernon y él estuvieran comunicándose desde los extremos de un campo de fútbol—. SOY UN AMIGO DE HARRY, DEL CO LEGIO.**

**Los minúsculos ojos de tío Vernon se volvieron hacia Harry; que estaba inmovilizado.**

Muchos tragaron saliva, preocupados por Harry.

—**¡AQUÍ NO VIVE NINGÚN HARRY POTTER! —gritó tío Vernon, manteniendo el brazo estirado, como si temiera que el teléfono pudiera estallar—. ¡NO SÉ DE QUÉ COLEGIO ME HABLA! ¡NO VUELVA A LLAMAR AQUÍ! ¡NO SE ACERQUE A MI FAMILIA!**

**Colgó el teléfono como quien se desprende de una araña venenosa.**

**La bronca que siguió fue una de las peores que le habían echado.**

—**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A DARLE ESTE NÚMERO A GENTE COMO... COMO TÚ! —le gritó tío Vernon, salpicándolo de saliva.**

Muchos, especialmente los más cercanos a Harry, estaban alterados y con terribles ganas de darle una buena paliza a Dursley.

**Ron, obviamente, comprendió que había puesto a Ha rry en un apuro, porque no volvió a llamar. **

Ron asintió en silencio.

**La mejor amiga de Harry en Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, tampoco lo lla mó. Harry se imaginaba que Ron le había dicho a Hermione que no lo llamara, lo cual era una pena, porque los padres de Hermione, la bruja más inteligente de la clase de Harry, eran muggles, y ella sabía muy bien cómo utilizar el teléfono, y probablemente habría tenido tacto suficiente para no reve lar que estudiaba en Hogwarts.**

**De manera que Harry había permanecido cinco largas semanas sin tener noticia de sus amigos magos, y aquel ve rano estaba resultando casi tan desagradable como el anterior. Sólo había una pequeña mejora: después de jurar que no la usaría para enviar mensajes a ninguno de sus amigos, a Harry le habían permitido sacar de la jaula por las noches a su lechuza Hedwig. Tío Vernon había transigido debido al escándalo que armaba Hedwig cuando permanecía todo el tiempo encerrada.**

Algunos suspiraron, algo aliviados porque la lechuza pudiera estirar las alas aunque fuese solo por las noches.

**Harry terminó de escribir sobre Wendelin la Hechicera e hizo una pausa para volver a escuchar. Sólo los ronquidos lejanos y ruidosos de su enorme primo Dudley rompían el si lencio de la casa. Debía de ser muy tarde. A Harry le picaban los ojos de cansancio. Sería mejor terminar la redacción la noche siguiente...**

**Tapó el tintero, sacó una funda de almohada de debajo de la cama, metió dentro la linterna, la Historia de la Magia, la redacción, la pluma y el tintero, se levantó y lo escondió todo debajo de la cama, bajo una tabla del entarimado que es taba suelta. Se puso de pie, se estiró y miró la hora en la esfe ra luminosa del despertador de la mesilla de noche.**

**Era la una de la mañana. Harry se sobresaltó: hacía una hora que había cumplido trece años y no se había dado cuenta.**

—¡FELICIDADES! —gritaron muchos.

Harry sonrió divertido, ¿Es que iban a hacer eso siempre?

**Harry aún era un muchacho diferente en otro aspecto: en el escaso entusiasmo con que aguardaba sus cumpleaños. Nunca había recibido una tarjeta de felicitación. Los Durs ley habían pasado por alto sus dos últimos cumpleaños y no tenía ningún motivo para suponer que fueran a acordarse del siguiente.**

Muchos le miraron con tristeza y se prometieron mandarle aunque fuese una carta en su siguiente cumpleaños, aunque no se conocieran demasiado.

**Harry atravesó a oscuras la habitación, pasando junto a la gran jaula vacía de Hedwig, y llegó hasta la ventana, que estaba abierta. Se apoyó en el alféizar y notó con agrado en la cara, después del largo rato pasado bajo las mantas, el frescor de la noche. Hacía dos noches que Hedwig se había ido. Harry no estaba preocupado por ella (en otras ocasiones se había ausentado durante períodos equivalentes), pero es peraba que no tardara en volver. Era el único ser vivo en aquella casa que no se asustaba al verlo.**

Las miradas de tristeza hacia Harry aumentaron y Dobby no paraba de gruñir que era inaceptable que hubiese gente que tratase así a Harry.

**Aunque Harry seguía siendo demasiado pequeño y es mirriado para su edad, había crecido varios centímetros du rante el último año. Sin embargo, su cabello negro azabache seguía como siempre: sin dejarse peinar. No importaba lo que hiciera con él, el pelo no se sometía.**

—Y no lo hará nunca —dijeron James y Lily, aunque con muy diferentes tonos de voz.

**Tras las gafas tenía unos ojos verdes brillantes, y sobre la frente, claramente vi sible entre el pelo, una cicatriz alargada en forma de rayo.**

Harry se cubrió la cicatriz con el flequillo, impidiendo que todos los que se giraron hacia el pudieran verla.

**Aquella cicatriz era la más extraordinaria de todas las características inusuales de Harry. No era, como le habían hecho creer los Dursley durante diez años, una huella del ac cidente de automóvil que había acabado con la vida de los pa dres de Harry, porque Lily y James Potter no habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico, sino asesinados. Asesinados por el mago tenebroso más temido de los últimos cien años: lord Voldemort. **

Muchos tragaron saliva, intentando no mirar a ninguno de los Potter.

**Harry había sobrevivido a aquel ataque sin otra secuela que la cicatriz de la frente cuando el hechizo de Vol demort, en vez de matarlo, había rebotado contra su agresor. Medio muerto, Voldemort había huido...**

**Pero Harry había tenido que vérselas con él desde el mo mento en que llegó a Hogwarts. Al recordar junto a la venta na su último encuentro, Harry pensó que si había cumplido los trece años era porque tenía mucha suerte.**

—¡Que no! —exclamó Ginny molesta—. ¡Si estás vivo es porque eres un mago increíble!

Mucho asintieron con fuerza, así era.

Harry les sonrió sin ganas.

**Miró el cielo estrellado, por si veía a Hedwig, que quizá regresara con un ratón muerto en el pico, esperando sus elo gios. Harry miraba distraído por encima de los tejados y pa saron algunos segundos hasta que comprendió lo que veía.**

**Perfilada contra la luna dorada y creciendo a cada ins tante se veía una figura de forma extrañamente irregular que se dirigía hacia Harry batiendo las alas. Se quedó quieto viéndola descender. Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry no supo, con la mano en la falleba, si cerrar la ventana de golpe. **

Muchos escuchaban preocupados, ¿Qué era?

**Pero entonces la extraña criatura revoloteó sobre una farola de Privet Drive, y Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que era, se hizo a un lado.**

**Tres lechuzas penetraron por la ventana, dos sostenien do a otra que parecía inconsciente.**

Los Weasley supieron entonces que se trataba de Errol.

**Aterrizaron suavemente sobre la cama de Harry, y la lechuza que iba en medio, y que era grande y gris, cayó y quedó allí inmóvil. Llevaba un pa quete atado a las patas.**

**Harry reconoció enseguida a la lechuza inconsciente. Se llamaba Errol y pertenecía a la familia Weasley Harry se lan zó inmediatamente sobre la cama, desató los cordeles de las patas de Errol, cogió el paquete y depositó a Errol en la jaula de Hedwig. Errol abrió un ojo empañado, ululó débilmente en señal de agradecimiento y comenzó a beber agua a tragos.**

**Harry volvió al lugar en que descansaban las otras le chuzas. Una de ellas (una hembra grande y blanca como la nieve) era su propia Hedwig. También llevaba un paquete y parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Dio a Harry un picotazo cariñoso cuando le quitó la carga, y luego atravesó la habita ción volando para reunirse con Errol. Harry no reconoció a la tercera lechuza, que era muy bonita y de color pardo roji zo, pero supo enseguida de dónde venía, porque además del correspondiente paquete portaba un mensaje con el emble ma de Hogwarts. Cuando Harry le cogió la carta a esta lechu za, ella erizó las plumas orgullosamente, estiró las alas y em prendió el vuelo atravesando la ventana e internándose en la noche.**

**Harry se sentó en la cama, cogió el paquete de Errol, rasgó el papel marrón y descubrió un regalo envuelto en pa pel dorado y la primera tarjeta de cumpleaños de su vida. **

Muchos sonrieron a Harry, felices con su felicidad.

**Abrió el sobre con dedos ligeramente temblorosos. Cayeron dos trozos de papel: una carta y un recorte de periódico.**

**Supo que el recorte de periódico pertenecía al diario del mundo mágico El Profeta porque la gente de la fotografía en blanco y negro se movía. Harry recogió el recorte, lo alisó y leyó:**

_**FUNCIONARIO DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**_

_**RECIBE EL GRAN PREMIO**_

_**Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta.**_

_**El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta: «Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacacio nes estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el banco mágico Gringotts.»**_

_**La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.**_

Muchos sonrieron a los Weasley, quienes también sonreían recordando las vacaciones.

**Observó la fotografía en movimiento, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara al ver a los nueve Weasley ante una enorme pirámide, saludándolo con la mano. La pequeña y rechoncha señora Weasley, el alto y calvo señor Weasley, los seis hijos y la hija tenían (aunque la fotografía en blanco y negro no lo mostrara) el pelo de un rojo intenso. Justo en el centro de la foto aparecía Ron, alto y larguirucho, con su rata Scabbers sobre el hombro y con el brazo alrededor de Ginny, su herma na pequeña.**

**Harry no sabía de nadie que mereciera un premio más que los Weasley, que eran muy buenos y pobres de solemni dad. **

Varios sonrieron a Harry y asintieron. Los Weasley eran muy buena gente.

**Cogió la carta de Ron y la desdobló.**

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**Siento mucho lo de la llamada de teléfono. Espe ro que los muggles no te dieran un mal rato. Se lo he dicho a mi padre y él opina que no debería haber gritado.**_

_**Egipto es estupendo. Bill nos ha llevado a ver to das las tumbas, y no te creerías las maldiciones que los antiguos brujos egipcios ponían en ellas. Mi ma dre no dejó que Ginny entrara en la última. Estaba llena de esqueletos mutantes de muggles que ha bían profanado la tumba y tenían varias cabezas y cosas así.**_

_**Cuando mi padre ganó el premio de El Profeta no me lo podía creer. ¡Setecientos galeones! La mayor parte se nos ha ido en estas vacaciones, pero me van a comprar otra varita mágica para el próximo curso.**_

Muchos sonrieron a Ron, recordando que se le había roto la varita en su segundo año.

**Harry recordaba muy bien cómo se le había roto a Ron su vieja varita mágica. Fue cuando el coche en que los dos habían ido volando a Hogwarts chocó contra un árbol del parque del colegio.**

—¡Llegar a Hogwarts en un coche volador! —dijo Sirius todavía emocionado—. ¡Sigo sin creérmelo!

_**Regresaremos más o menos una semana antes de que comience el curso. Iremos a Londres a comprar la varita mágica y los nuevos libros. ¿Podríamos ver nos allí?**_

_**¡No dejes que los muggles te depriman! **_

_**Intenta venir a Londres.**_

_**Ron**_

_**Posdata: Percy ha ganado el Premio Anual. Recibió la notificación la semana pasada.**_

Percy sonrió al recordarlo.

**Harry volvió a mirar la foto. Percy, que estaba en el sép timo y último curso de Hogwarts, parecía especialmente or gulloso. Se había colocado la medalla del Premio Anual en el fez que llevaba graciosamente sobre su pelo repeinado. Las gafas de montura de asta reflejaban el sol egipcio.**

**Luego Harry cogió el regalo y lo desenvolvió. Parecía una diminuta peonza de cristal. Debajo había otra nota de Ron:**

_**Harry:**_

_**Esto es un chivatoscopio de bolsillo. Si hay al guien cerca que no sea de fiar, en teoría tiene que dar vueltas y encenderse. Bill dice que no es más que una engañifa para turistas magos, y que no funciona, por que la noche pasada estuvo toda la cena sin parar. Claro que él no sabía que Fred y George le habían echado escarabajos en la sopa.**_

_**Hasta pronto,**_

_**Ron**_

—¡Escarabajos en la sopa! —exclamó furioso—. ¡Como os atrevéis! ¡Esta me la vais a pagar!

—Vale, lo que tú digas, pero en otro momento, que ahora estamos leyendo —dijo George tranquilamente.

**Harry puso el chivatoscopio de bolsillo sobre la mesita de noche, donde permaneció inmóvil, en equilibrio sobre la punta, reflejando las manecillas luminosas del reloj. **

—Gracias por el regalo, Ron —agradeció Harry sinceramente.

**Lo con templó durante unos segundos, satisfecho, y luego cogió el paquete que había llevado Hedwig.**

**También contenía un regalo envuelto en papel, una tar jeta y una carta, esta vez de Hermione:**

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Ron me escribió y me contó lo de su conversa ción telefónica con tu tío Vernon. Espero que estés bien.**_

_**En estos momentos estoy en Francia de vacacio nes y no sabía cómo enviarte esto (¿y si lo abrían en la aduana?), ¡pero entonces apareció Hedwig! Creo que quería asegurarse de que, para variar, recibías un regalo de cumpleaños. **_

Muchos sonrieron, alegres por el comportamiento de Hedwig.

_**El regalo te lo he compra do por catálogo vía lechuza. Había un anuncio en El Profeta (me he suscrito, hay que estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico). **_

Algunos gruñeron ante la mención del profeta.

_**¿Has visto la foto que salió de Ron y su familia hace una semana? Apuesto a que está aprendiendo montones de cosas, me muero de envidia... los brujos del antiguo Egipto eran fascinantes.**_

_**Aquí también tienen un interesante pasado en cuestión de brujería. He tenido que reescribir com pleta la redacción sobre Historia de la Magia para poder incluir algunas cosas que he averiguado. Espe ro que no resulte excesivamente larga: comprende dos pergaminos más de los que había pedido el pro fesor Binns.**_

Algunos bufaron y otros rieron divertidos.

_**Ron dice que irá a Londres la última semana de vacaciones. ¿Podrías ir tú también? ¿Te dejarán tus tíos? Espero que sí. Si no, nos veremos en el expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre.**_

_**Besos de**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Posdata: Ron me ha dicho que Percy ha recibido el Premio Anual. Me imagino que Percy estará en una nube. A Ron no parece que le haga mucha gracia.**_

Percy miró a Ron de mala manera mientras este se encogía de hombros.

**Harry volvió a sonreír mientras dejaba a un lado la car ta de Hermione y cogía el regalo. Pesaba mucho. Conociendo a Hermione, estaba convencido de que sería un gran libro lleno de difíciles embrujos, pero no. El corazón le dio un vuel co cuando quitó el papel y vio un estuche de cuero negro con unas palabras estampadas en plata: EQUIPO DE MANTENI MIENTO DE ESCOBAS VOLADORAS.**

Muchos abrieron mucho los ojos, emocionados.

—**¡Ostras, Hermione! —murmuró Harry, abriendo el es tuche para echar un vistazo.**

Hermione sonrió muy satisfecha de sí misma y alegre de que a Harry le hubiese gustado su regalo.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad —agradeció Harry de corazón.

**Contenía un tarro grande de abrillantador de palo de escoba marca Fleetwood, unas tijeras especiales de plata para recortar las ramitas, una pequeña brújula de latón para los viajes largos en escoba y un Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora.**

**Después de sus amigos, lo que Harry más apreciaba de Hogwarts era el quidditch, el deporte que contaba con más se guidores en el mundo mágico. Era muy peligroso, muy emo cionante, y los jugadores iban montados en escoba. Harry era muy bueno jugando al quidditch. **

Los Gryffindor sonrieron satisfechos.

**Era el jugador más jo ven de Hogwarts de los últimos cien años. Uno de sus trofeos más estimados era la escoba de carreras Nimbus 2.000.**

Harry mostró una triste sonrisa al recordar, nuevamente, su vieja Numbus.

**Harry dejó a un lado el estuche y cogió el último paquete. Reconoció de inmediato los garabatos que había en el papel marrón: aquel paquete lo había enviado Hagrid, el guarda bosques de Hogwarts. Desprendió la capa superior de papel y vislumbró una cosa verde y como de piel, pero antes de que pudiera desenvolverlo del todo, el paquete tembló y lo que es taba dentro emitió un ruido fuerte, como de fauces que se cierran.**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño extrañados.

**Harry se estremeció. Sabía que Hagrid no le enviaría nunca nada peligroso a propósito, pero es que las ideas de Hagrid sobre lo que podía resultar peligroso no eran muy normales: Hagrid tenía amistad con arañas gigantes; había comprado en las tabernas feroces perros de tres cabezas; y había escondido en su cabaña huevos de dragón (lo cual es taba prohibido).**

**Harry tocó el paquete con el dedo, con temor. Volvió a ha cer el mismo ruido de cerrar de fauces. Harry cogió la lámpa ra de la mesita de noche, la sujetó firmemente con una mano y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, preparado para atizar un golpe. **

—¡Oh, Harry! ¿Tan difícil es darle una simple caricia? —preguntó Hagrid extrañado.

**Entonces cogió con la otra mano lo que quedaba del envoltorio y tiró de él.**

**Cayó un libro. Harry sólo tuvo tiempo de ver su elegante cubierta verde, con el título estampado en letras doradas, El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, antes de que el libro se levantara sobre el lomo y escapara por la cama como si fuera un extraño cangrejo.**

—**Oh... ah —susurró Harry.**

**Cayó de la cama produciendo un golpe seco y recorrió con rapidez la habitación, arrastrando las hojas. Harry lo persiguió procurando no hacer ruido. Se había escondido en el oscuro espacio que había debajo de su mesa. Rezando para que los Dursley estuvieran aún profundamente dormidos, Harry se puso a cuatro patas y se acercó a él.**

—**¡Ay!**

**El libro se cerró atrapándole la mano y huyó batiendo las hojas, apoyándose aún en las cubiertas. Harry gateó, se echó hacia delante y logró aplastarlo. Tío Vernon emitió un sonoro ronquido en el dormitorio contiguo.**

**Hedwig y Errol lo observaban con interés mientras Harry sujetaba el libro fuertemente entre sus brazos, se iba a toda prisa hacia los cajones del armario y sacaba un cintu rón para atarlo. El libro monstruoso tembló de ira, pero ya no podía abrirse ni cerrarse, así que Harry lo dejó sobre la cama y cogió la carta de Hagrid.**

Hagrid bufó, algo molesto, ¿Por qué había tenido que atarlo con un cinturón y tenerlo enfadado cuando podía simplemente acariciarlo y que estuviera contento?

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**He pensado que esto te podría resultar útil para el próximo curso. De momento no te digo nada más. Te lo diré cuando nos veamos.**_

_**Espero que los muggles te estén tratando bien.**_

_**Con mis mejores deseos,**_

_**Hagrid**_

James frunció el ceño, ¿A qué se refería Hagrid?

**A Harry le dio mala espina que Hagrid pensara que po día serle útil un libro que mordía, pero dejó la tarjeta de Ha grid junto a las de Ron y Hermione, sonriendo con más ga nas que nunca. Ya sólo le quedaba la carta de Hogwarts.**

**Percatándose de que era más gruesa de lo normal, Harry rasgó el sobre, extrajo la primera página de pergamino y leyó:**

_**Estimado señor Potter:**_

_**Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hog warts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, anden nueve y tres cuartos.**_

_**A los alumnos de tercer curso se les permite visi tar determinados fines de semana el pueblo de Hogs meade. Le rogamos que entregue a sus padres o tuto res el documento de autorización adjunto para que lo firmen.**_

_**También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso.**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Profesora M. McGonagall **_

_**Subdirectora**_

Entonces Lily y James se pusieron serios de repente, ¿Los Dursley firmarían el permiso de Harry para ir a Hogsmeade?

**Harry extrajo la autorización para visitar el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y la examinó, ya sin sonreír. Sería estupendo vi sitar Hogsmeade los fines de semana; sabía que era un pue blo enteramente dedicado a la magia y nunca había puesto en él los pies. Pero ¿cómo demonios iba a convencer a sus tíos de que le firmaran la autorización?**

Varios pusieron muecas, dando por seguro que no iba a conseguir la autorización.

**Miró el despertador. Eran las dos de la mañana.**

**Decidió pensar en ello al día siguiente, se metió en la cama y se estiró para tachar otro día en el calendario que se había hecho para ir descontando los días que le quedaban para regresar a Hogwarts. Se quitó las gafas y se acostó para contemplar las tres tarjetas de cumpleaños.**

**Aunque era un muchacho diferente en muchos aspectos, en aquel momento Harry Potter se sintió como cualquier otro: contento, por primera vez en su vida, de que fuera su cum pleaños.**

Muchos sonrieron a Harry, contentos porque estuviese contento.

—Aquí acaba —anunció Dumbledore—. Señorita Greengrass, ¿Haría el favor de leer el siguiente capítulo?

Dumbledore no miraba a ninguna de las dos pero ambas sintieron que se refería a Astoria. Esta se levantó y caminó hasta el director.

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras cogía el libro y leía el título del siguiente capítulo—. **El error de tía Marge.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Son las tres y no he subido el capítulo! Intentaré ser bueno y no decir demasiado aquí, solo os digo que, en este mismo espacio, cuando acabe el siguiente capítulo, os haré una pequeña guía de cómo ser adorable (llevo años investigando) (y no, yo no pienso ponerlo en práctica, a mí me gustan las personas adorables no el ser yo adorable).<strong>

**¡NOS VEMOS! ¡MUGGLES! ¡N00bs! ¡USELESESES!**

**Por cierto, tener en cuenta algo importante: Cuando miras a alguien, ese alguien puede veros a vosotros. Si miras a alguien a los ojos, él puede ver que le miras a los ojos. Parece que hay gente que no es consciente de eso. Me hace gracia.**

**BYE!**

**PD: Probar una cosas, cuando digáis palabras como "Prismáticos" decir "Pirismáticos", con "palabra" decir "Palabara" ¿Se entiende? A mí me mola, es diveretido. ¿Veredad muggeleseses?**


	3. El error de tía Marge

**¡Hola!**

**Sí, lo que leéis, he dicho simplemente hola. Os conformáis.**

**Supongo que ya os habéis enterado todos de la atrocidad que ha ocurrido.**

_**Harry Potter y la Lectura de sus Libros – II ha sido eliminada.**_

**(12 segundos de silencio, por favor)**

**No me enfado con nadie. El que haya denunciado mi historia estaba en su derecho de hacerlo, y el moderador que la haya borrado solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber.**

**No voy a negar que me molesta el hecho de que haya muchas otras historias con la misma temática que sigan en pie y la mia haya desaparecido. Pero buee, tampoco prefiero que las borren todas xD Así que mejor no digo nada.**

**Tengo los capítulos guardados así que eso no es un gran problema. Cuando vuelva de clases (a las 20:00) comenzaré a subir los caps al blog. (dait12fics (punto) blogspot (punto) com)**

**Lo que realmente me jode es perder vuestros reviews. Todas las cosas que me habéis dicho. Conversaciones estúpidas, frases que me han hecho sonreír como un idiota... ¡Las quiero de vuelta! ¡Las necesito! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora cuando este depre? ¿Comer helado? Bueno, no suena tan mal xD Pero no es lo mismo. **

**Bien, voy a contaros una cosa que, seguramente, muchos os tomaréis de mala manera. Este es el último capítulo del fic que subo a FanFiction. Intentad entenderlo, no quiero que me lo vuelvan a borrar. Lo subiré al blog y, a pesar de que sé que no todos vais a hacerlo, espero que varios sigáis leyéndome allí, ¿Me dejareis bonitos comentarios para compensar los que he perdido?**

**Si, lo sé, lo sé, no es una idea atractiva. Pero no quiero arriesgarme a que me vuelvan a borrar la historia.**

**¿Y qué os parece? ¿Quién creéis que habrá denunciado mi historia? ¿Por qué la mía y no la de ningún otro? ¿Acaso era un envidioso que había visto que mi historia era demasiado genial? ¿O acaso era para demostrar su enfado porque no había juntado todavía a Sirius y a Hagrid? Bueno, en el fondo no importa. **

**A lo hecho riñones.**

**O pecho.**

**O lo que os dé la gana en realidad, pero aceptar las consecuencias de vuestros actos.**

**Yo he hecho algo que no está permitido y, a pesar de que tengo derecho a quejarme, no voy a conseguir nada con eso.**

**¡Así que a reírse de la vida, de mi mala suerte y de esa malvada mosca que no sé cómo ha entrado pero no se quiere ir y no para de dar vueltas para molestar! Aunque la palabra técnica sería mosquear, pero lo mismo da que da lo mismo.**

**¡RESPUERTAS! - Las que no abres porque siempre están abiertas. / Vale, vale, no lo entiendo ni yo pero dejarme en paz, tengo mucha presión sobre mis hombros (y no se baja por mucho que le diga que pesa mucho ¬¬)**

**Pau-CuHePo: Vaya, esa enfermedad suena terrible. Es terrible. Espero que se encuentre la cura pronto... **

**Lunatica-obsecionada: ¿Mondolfo? xDDD Y si, en abril nacemos los sexys ;) ¿Liderar una revolución friki y dominar el mundo? Suena algo friki xD Es genial.**

**nene: Lo siento si te gusta la pareja o mi forma de llevar la historia. Y lo siento más todavía por no poder complacerte, ya que no soy yo quien decide que escribir, solo me dejo llevar :p**

**CHI: Cuando dijiste que te aburrías pensé que era culpa mia xD Pero luego dijiste que era por el capítulo original de Rowling, suspiré de alivio y todo :P Y bueno, supongo que, como pasa más de un año entre que Rowling publicaba un nuevo libro, quería meter a los lectores en situation. Solo que nosotros los leemos todos seguidos xD Estamos locos / Es un problema eso de que no estén los libros que quieres en el lugar que vives. Pero hay una solución, si quieres leer el libro pero no puedes comprarlo porque no lo venden donde vives creo que, desde mi punto de vista, tienes derecho a descargarlo de internet y leerlo en el PC. Yo he tenido que hacer eso con muchísimas novelas ligeras ya que aquí solo están traducidas las de Suzumiya Haruhi y además muy malamente. Todo sea por leer las historias que queremos leer.**

**phoenix1993: ¿En serio? ¿Candados oxidados? ¿Regaderas? Si no fuera porque hablamos por mensajes, sinceramente, creería que eres una vieja bruja que se aburre y quiere insultar a chicos jóvenes con ilusiones y sueños. Nah, es coña.**

**Emilia-Romagna: Mira, pues yo al revés porque, a pesar de que no me aburre jugarlo, NO SOPORTO ver a gente jugando a futbol en la tele. En serio, me aburre muchísimo. Si no eres tú el que juega, ¿Qué tiene de divertido? Pero está bien que a ti te guste xD**

**PD: No sé quién es Manuel Nuer (bien, supongo que un jugador) pero te aseguro que yo soy más sexy ;)**

**PD2: Pues Tschüss entonces xD**

**Kaira Raiton Kurama: Estás casi más loca que yo xD Pero si, dame galletas. Sobre lo de Snape ya di mi opinión hace muchos capítulos, sí que creo que es un animago murciélago. Rowling lo relaciona con uno demasiadas veces, demasiadas. Lo del salto del séptimo libro ya fue, para mí, una forma de asegurarlo ya que dudo que, por lo menos ese año, Voldemort hubiese tenido tiempo para enseñarle a Snape el cómo volar. Ademas, a Voldy le gusta destacar, fijo que se guardaba ese truquito para él solito.**

**MARS World: Pues dame uno de esos, por favor. Me alegro de que te vaya bien en clase :p Eso es algo que no entiendo de los profesores. Si no tienes problemas para aprobar y no estas molestando a nadie... ¿Por qué no me dejan dormir tranquilo? Que las clases son uno de los pocos lugares donde soy capaz de dormir sin problemas.**

**Grytherin18: ¿Una Ginny de chocolate en plan caballo de troya? Sería una estrategia interesante pero necesitaremos una poción encogedora para entrar dentro. Aunque también podemos comernos a Ginny nosotros y dejar de lado al idiota ese que escribe este fic, ¿Qué me dices? Y si, pobre Harry, y eso que lo que el planeaba era que Ron se la trajera y decirle "Ya no tengo hambre" xD**

**PD: Uno de mis contactos me ha avisado de cuando ibas a salir de casa y he subido el cap en ese momento. Es una conspiración.**

**Vitta-Potterica: ¿QUÉ PORQUE HARRY NO VEÍA LOS THESTRALS ANTES DE SU QUINTO AÑO SI HABÍA VISTO MORIR A SUS PADRES? (Lo pongo en mayus para que lo vea más gente xD) Harry era pequeño, no habría podido asimilar la situación y, por mucho que siendo más mayor comprendiera lo que había visto, seguía sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, debido a como lo había asimilado cuando era pequeño. O algo así. Y si Voldy no ha aparecido todavía es porque... No lo sé, mi mente se niega a comentar, supongo que estaría pensando algo. Además, apenas a pasado media semana, Voldemort no visitaba la mente de Harry todos los días. Tenlo en cuenta.**

**PD: Estas bastante loca, mola.**

**Laura: Vaya, vaya, ¿Así que recorrerías 3 horas de viaje para amenazarme? Oye, ¿Qué te parece si haces ese viaje para que bebamos un batido juntos mientras hacemos reflexiones usando extrañas palabras inventadas? Molaría bastante.**

**PD: ¿Intentas ganarme en una competición de posdatas?**

**PD2: Suena difícil...**

**PD3: Aunque si tienes tanta confianza en ti misma tal vez tengas una posibilidad...**

**PD4: O tal vez no...**

**PD5: ¿Tu qué crees?**

**PD6: ¿Lo dejamos en empate?**

**Fnix de Plata: ¿En serio? Qué envidia u.u Bueno, por aquí habrá unas extrañas jornadas o algo así en octubre, pero no creo que gaste tanto como el año pasado (que me compre una espada de Kirito tamaño real, una almohada de Asuna, gorrito de Happy, collar de Yui y cartera de Natsu xD Me gaste una burrada). Ya le daré un ojo a ese fic, gracias por la recomendación. Y por el apoyo sobre lo del fic eliminado :3**

**Jorge4: ¿Va en serio lo de la camiseta? Put* amo xDD Malvadas piernas mortales, están hechas unas muggles, no te siguen el ritmo... Espero que te recuperes pronto.**

**Anonimus Maximus: Bueno, técnicamente si no pronuncias bien el hechizo este no surge efecto, y tú has dicho CRUSIO cuando es CRUCIO, así que no pasa nada, te perdono ;) ¿Juegos, peces, fines de semana y HP? ¿Acaso tu eres yo? D:**

**Midnight027: Vaya comentario :3 Me gustaría responderlo como se merece pero resulta que tengo muchas más cosas que responder y siete minutos para ir a clase, y me gustaría subir el cap antes de salir. Tienes razón, seguro que Errol traía nuestras cartas y se ha perdido, si, tiene que ser eso. Espero que el nuevo ministro nos compense con una increíble escoba de última generación.**

**Valkyria15: Me alegra que me apoyes :p Es triste que a uno le borren una historia para la que ha dedicado tanto tiempo.**

**AshleyG: Vaya, me alegra que te sepas mi nombre de memoria, aunque no exageres, que más complicado es el tuyo y me lo se ¬¬ con la letra mayúscula y todo. Lo de que Ron sepa lo de Harry y Harry sepa lo de Ron es algo que acabas de aclararme, yo no me había dado cuenta, en serio. Y eso que lo he escrito yo -_- Soy algo idiota xD ¡Tengo que poner un cartel en los pasillos de mi escuela con eso! ¡Oh, sí Merlín, tengo que hacerlo! Cuídese, Ashley, que tenga día agradable.**

**Alma: ¡Nuestras conversaciones estúpidas! Que ascote, pues te tocará a ti explicarle a nuestros nietos como nos conocimos ¬¬ que me da pereza hacerlo yo... xD Entiendo lo que dices de la familia, me pasa algo parecido. No es que sean mala gente, porque no lo son (bueno... alguno tal vez...) pero, simplemente, no tenemos nada en común. Nuestros sentidos del humor son diferentes, las cosas que nos divierten, etc. Aunque tengo un primo segundo que tiene la varita de Snape. Ese tío sí que mola. Lástima que me saque tantos años y que viva en Gijón. No, no son celos de hermano mayor. Son los celos del escritor para con su lectora. Así que puedes comenzar a llamarme "Gran Escritor" (suena presuntuoso e.e) ¿Con 17,5 a la uni? ¿Muy lejos de tu casa? ¿Y no echaras de menos a tu mami? Bueno, es natural, pero merece la pena. ¿Entonces quieres ser doctora? Requiere mucha responsabilidad y esfuerzo, yo no sería capaz. ¿16 hijos? ¿Palacio en el polo sur con sirvientes disfrazados de pingüino? Suena interesante, ¿Le puedo hacer una mejora? ¿Qué te parece sirvientes pingüinos vestidos de sirvientes? En plan, con traje de mayordomo y eso, tiene que molar mucho :3**

**PD: ¿Entonces te llamas Alma? ¿Y tienes dos trencitas? e.e **

**PD2: Vale, he probado lo de las cejas pero no me funciona muy bien, mi dedo no llega a cubrir del todo mis cejas y queda raro u.u y si lo tapo con dos dedos es demasiado. Lástima, quería hacerlo bien.**

**PD3: Tu hermana es casi genial, esa frase queda épica.**

**PD4: No he sido capaz de adivinar cuál es esa contraseña.**

**BUENO, FIN DE LAS RESPUESTAS Y ME VOY CORRIENDO.**

**LEER. EL PROXIMO CAP EL JUEVES.**

**Todos los personajes y las palabras en negrita pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>—<em>Por supuesto —dijo Astoria mientras cogía el libro y leía el título del siguiente capítulo—. <em>_**El error de tía Marge.**_

Ron y Hermione se giraron hacia Harry alzando una ceja, preguntando sin palabras si el titulo se refería a cuando Harry la infló cual globo gigante. Harry, sin saberlo de todo, asintió ligeramente.

Astoria comenzó a leer.

**Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya sentados a la mesa de la coci na. Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, porque se había quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de la sali ta. **

Muchos gruñeron irritados.

**Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.**

**Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percata do de que Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina, pero él es taba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse. Se sirvió una tostada y miró al presentador de televisión, que informaba sobre un recluso fugado.**

Varios miraron a Harry con lastima.

**«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. Se ha puesto a disposi ción del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cual quiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»**

James parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Aah —fue el ridículo sonido que salió de su boca.

Parpadeó de nuevo. Asimilando la información.

—No se refiere a ti, ¿No? —preguntó mirando a Sirius.

Nadie dijo nada. James sentía que algo no iba a bien. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente; nervioso y preocupado.

—**No hace falta que nos digan que no es un buen tipo —resopló tío Vernon echando un vistazo al fugitivo por enci ma del periódico—. ¡Fijaos qué pinta, vago asqueroso! ¡Fijaos qué pelo!**

Sirius tragó saliva, intentando no gruñir para no delatarse.

**Lanzó una mirada de asco hacia donde estaba Harry, cuyo pelo desordenado había sido motivo de muchos enfados de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, comparado con el hombre de la televisión, cuya cara demacrada aparecía circundada por una revuelta cabellera que le llegaba hasta los codos, Harry parecía muy bien arreglado.**

**Volvió a aparecer el presentador.**

**«El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciará hoy **

—**¡Un momento! —ladró tío Vernon, mirando furioso a] presentador—. ¡No nos has dicho de dónde se ha escapado ese enfermo! ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ese lunático podría es tar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!**

—¡Más acertada no podía estar! —le dijo Sirius a Remus divertido—. Aunque Lunático no soy yo.

**Tía Petunia, que era huesuda y tenía cara de caballo, se dio la vuelta y escudriñó atentamente por la ventana de la cocina. Harry sabía que a tía Petunia le habría encantado llamar a aquel teléfono directo. Era la mujer más entrometi da del mundo, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy respetuosos con las normas.**

—**¡Cuándo aprenderán —dijo tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con su puño grande y amoratado— que la horca es la úni ca manera de tratar a esa gente!**

—**Muy cierto —dijo tía Petunia, que seguía espiando las judías verdes del vecino.**

**Tío Vernon apuró la taza de té, miró el reloj y añadió:**

—**Tengo que marcharme. El tren de Marge llega a las diez.**

Harry tragó saliva, odiaba a Marge.

**Harry, cuya cabeza seguía en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad.**

—**¿Tía Marge? —barbotó—. No... no vendrá aquí, ¿ver dad?**

Algunos le miraron extrañados, ¿Qué pasaba con esa Marge? ¿Era tan desagradable como sus tíos?

—¿Te trataba mal? —le preguntó Lily preocupada.

Harry no contestó.

**Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a llamarla «tía». Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de sus queridos pe rros, pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente de Harry.**

Lily tragó saliva, cada vez más preocupada.

**En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, tía Marge golpeó a Harry en las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las esta tuas musicales. **

James bufó.

—¿Quién se cree que es esa para que Harry, ¡Mi hijo ni más ni menos! no pueda ganar un juego de estatuas musicales? Sea lo que sea eso.

**Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry. **

Los gruñidos cubrieron la sala, estos camuflaron el hecho de que, inconscientemente, Sirius se había relamido los labios.

**En su última visita, el año anterior a su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. Ripper persiguió a Harry, obli gándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, y tía Marge no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la mediano che. **

—¡Hasta medianoche! —exclamaron Molly y Lily alarmadas.

**El recuerdo de aquel incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.**

El gruñido de Ginny fue tan aterrador que el propio Harry acabo estremeciéndose junto a los demás.

—**Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador—, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas antes de ir a recogerla.**

**Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entreteni miento favorito era contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.**

Ginny volvió a gruñir, junto a muchos otros.

—**Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a tía Marge.**

—**De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también conmigo.**

—Bien dicho —dijo Sirius con aprobación.

—**Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de Harry—: como Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad, no quiero ninguna exhibición ex traña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?**

—**Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes.**

—Bien dicho, si señor —volvió a felicitarle Sirius.

—**Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en medio de su rostro colorado—: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.**

—¿Qué? —exclamaron muchos.

—¡Que Harry Potter está en un centro para delincuentes juveniles incurables! —gritó la profesora McGonagall con voz aguda, tan molesta como sorprendida.

—**¿Qué? —gritó Harry.**

—**Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas —soltó tío Vernon.**

**Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blan ca de ira, mirando a tío Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía. Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda una sema na era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que los Dursley le ha bían hecho nunca, incluido el par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.**

—**Bueno, Petunia —dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a la estación. ¿Quieres venir; Dud ders?**

—**No —respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry**

—**Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo tía Petunia alisando el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley—. Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.**

**Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.**

—**Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y salió de la cocina. Harry, que había quedado en una especie de trance cau sado por el terror; tuvo de repente una idea. Dejó la tostada, se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta.**

Muchos se movieron inconscientemente hacia delante, curiosos y expectantes.

**Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para con ducir:**

—**No te voy a llevar —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry; que lo estaba mirando.**

—Como si él quisiera ir —resopló Ginny.

—**Como si yo quisiera ir —repuso Harry**

Ambos se sonrieron.

Ron sintió que algo se removía en su estómago. Había oído de su sobrino que Harry y Ginny eran sus padres, y se había dado cuenta que mejor Harry que cualquier otro para estar con su hermana. Pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, su mejor hermano iba a tocar a su hermana pequeña, a tener hijos con ella... Ron tragó saliva, algo alterado. Sintiendo nauseas debido a los pensamientos contradictorios decidió dejar el tema para después, como había hecho antes.

—**. Quiero pe dirte algo. —Tío Vernon lo miró con suspicacia—. A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al pueblo.**

Remus abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo lo que Harry pretendía. Le miró con admiración.

—**¿Y qué? —le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto a la puerta.**

—**Necesito que me firmes la autorización —dijo Harry apresuradamente.**

—No creo que la firme —dijo Lily con tristeza.

—**¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.**

—¿Ves? —dijo más tristemente aun. Su hijo no iba a poder ir a Hogsmeade a sus trece años, sentía pena por él. (N.A. ¿Y por mí qué? ¿Eh, Lily? Que tal vez no llegue a pisar Hogsmeade en mi vida, ¿Yo no te doy pena? Bueno, suficiente pena me doy a mí mismo xD)

—**Bueno —repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, será difícil simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro... ¿cómo se llamaba?**

Muchos miraron a Harry sorprendidos, entendiendo por fin lo que Harry se proponía.

—Genial —dijeron los gemelos con emoción—. Simplemente genial.

—**¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables! —bramó tío Vernon.**

**Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.**

Varios sonrieron.

—**Ajá —dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tran quilo—. Es demasiado largo para recordarlo. Tendré que de cirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si me equi vocara?**

—**Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, aba lanzándose contra Harry con el puño en alto. **

Muchos tragaron saliva y Ron, Hermione, Sirius, James, Lily y Ginny se levantaron inmediatamente de sus asientos, furiosos.

**Pero Harry no retrocedió.**

Muchos miraron a Harry impresionados. Hermione bufó.

—Si es que a ti te da igual comerte una paliza con tal de conseguir lo que quieres...

—**Eso no le hará olvidar a tía Marge lo que yo le haya di cho —dijo Harry en tono serio.**

—¿Ves? —dijo Hermione suspirando.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el ros tro desagradablemente amoratado.**

—**Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso.**

Muchos sonrieron a Harry, claro que solo los que no sabían que Harry no había tenido la autorización al final.

**Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; aunque enseñaba los dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.**

—**De acuerdo —atajó de manera brusca—, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, fir maré esa cochina autorización.**

—Genial —dijeron James y Lily con emoción.

**Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.**

**Harry no volvió a la cocina. Regresó por las escaleras a su habitación. Si tenía que obrar como un auténtico muggle, mejor empezar en aquel momento. Muy despacio y con triste za, fue recogiendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños y los escondió debajo de la tabla suelta, junto con sus debe res. Se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwig. Parecía que Errol se ha bía recuperado. Hedwig y él estaban dormidos, con la cabe za bajo el ala. Suspiró. Los despertó con un golpecito.**

—**Hedwig —dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desapa recer una semana. Vete con Errol. Ron cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. Y no me mi res así.**

**Hedwig lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.**

—**No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me per mitan visitar Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione.**

Muchos asintieron, intentando convencer a la lechuza.

**Diez minutos más tarde, Errol y Hedwig (ésta con una nota para Ron atada a la pata) salieron por la ventana y vo laron hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió la jau la y la escondió en el armario.**

**Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse. Ensegui da tía Petunia le empezó a gritar para que bajara y se prepa rase para recibir a la invitada.**

—**¡Péinate bien! —le dijo imperiosamente tía Petunia en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo.**

Varios rieron, sabiendo ya que era imposible.

**Harry no entendía por qué tenía que aplastarse el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo. A tía Marge le encantaba criti carle, así que cuanto menos se arreglara, más contenta estaría ella.**

Algunos gruñeron y otros sonrieron ante el pensamiento de Harry.

**Oyó crujir la gravilla bajo las ruedas del coche de tío Vernon. Luego, los golpes de las puertas del coche y pasos por el camino del jardín.**

—**¡Abre la puerta! —susurró tía Petunia a Harry**

**Harry abrió la puerta con un sentimiento de pesadumbre.**

**En el umbral de la puerta estaba tía Marge. Se parecía mucho a tío Vernon: era grande, robusta y tenía la cara co lorada. Incluso tenía bigote, aunque no tan poblado como el de tío Vernon.**

—Vamos, la mujer de mis sueños —dijo Sirius con ironía.

**En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y de bajo de la otra se hallaba un perro viejo y con malas pulgas.**

—Pues mira, Canuto, le gustan los perros y tú eres uno muy cariñoso. Tu vida de ensueño está al alcance de tus patas —dijo James burlón.

—**¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —rugió tía Marge—. ¿Dón de está mi sobrinito querido?**

**Dudley se acercó andando como un pato, con el pelo ru bio totalmente pegado al gordo cráneo y una pajarita que apenas se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas. Tía Marge tiró la maleta contra el estómago de Harry (y le cortó la res piración), estrechó a Dudley fuertemente con un solo brazo, y le plantó en la mejilla un beso sonoro.**

**Harry sabía bien que Dudley soportaba los abrazos de tía Marge sólo porque le pagaba muy bien por ello, y con toda seguridad, al separarse después del abrazo, Dudley encon traría un billete de veinte libras en el interior de su manaza.**

Varios resoplaron.

—**¡Petunia! —gritó tía Marge pasando junto a Harry sin mirarlo, como si fuera un perchero.**

Muchos gruñeron.

**Tía Marge y tía Petunia se dieron un beso, o más bien tía Marge golpeó con su prominente mandíbula el huesudo pó mulo de tía Petunia.**

Varios rieron.

**Entró tío Vernon sonriendo jovialmente mientras cerra ba la puerta.**

—**¿Un té, Marge? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué tomará Rip per?**

—**Ripper sorberá el té que se me derrame en el plato —dijo tía Marge mientras entraban todos en tropel en la co cina, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo con la maleta. Pero Harry no lo lamentó; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tía Marge. Subió la maleta por las escaleras hasta la habita ción de invitados lo más despacio que pudo.**

**Cuando regresó a la cocina, a tía Marge le habían servi do té y pastel de frutas, y Ripper lamía té en un rincón, haciendo mucho ruido. Harry notó que tía Petunia se estreme cía al ver a Ripper manchando el suelo de té y babas. Tía Petunia odiaba a los animales.**

Lily sonrió, al menos su hermana también lo estaba pasando mal. Aunque, por desgracia, ni la mitad de mal de lo que lo había pasado su hijo.

—**¿Has dejado a alguien al cuidado de los otros perros, Marge? —inquirió tío Vernon.**

—**El coronel Fubster los cuida —dijo tía Marge con voz de trueno—. Está jubilado. Le viene bien tener algo que ha cer. Pero no podría dejar al viejo y pobre Ripper. ¡Sufre tanto si no está conmigo...!**

**Ripper volvió a gruñir cuando se sentó Harry. Tía Marge se fijó en él por primera vez.**

—**Conque todavía estás por aquí, ¿eh? —bramó.**

—**Sí —respondió Harry**

—**No digas sí en ese tono maleducado —gruñó tía Marge—. Demasiado bien te tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndote aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. Si te hu bieran abandonado a la puerta de mi casa te habría enviado directamente al orfanato.**

—Allí hubiera estado mejor —murmuró Harry para si mismo.

**Harry estuvo a punto de decir que hubiera preferido un orfanato a vivir con los Dursley, pero se contuvo al recordar la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Se le dibujó en la cara una triste sonrisa.**

—**¡No pongas esa cara! —rugió tía Marge—. Ya veo que no has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi. Esperaba que el colegio te hubiera enseñado modales. —Tomó un largo sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó—: ¿Adónde me has dicho que lo enviáis, Vernon?**

—**Al colegio San Bruto —dijo con prontitud tío Vernon—. Es una institución de primera categoría para casos desesperados.**

—**Bien —dijo tía Marge—. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bru to, chico? —dijo, orientando la boca hacia el otro lado de la mesa.**

—**Bueeenooo...**

**Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge.**

—**Sí —dijo Harry, y luego, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, añadió—: sin parar.**

—**Excelente —dijo tía Marge—. No comprendo esas ño ñerías de no pegar a los que se lo merecen. Una buena paliza es lo que haría falta en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. ¿Te han sacudido con frecuencia?**

—**Ya lo creo —respondió Harry—, muchísimas veces.**

**Tía Marge arrugó el entrecejo.**

—**Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, muchacho. Si puedes ha blar tan tranquilamente de los azotes que te dan, es que no te sacuden bastante fuerte. Petunia, yo en tu lugar escribi ría. Explica con claridad que con este chico admites la utili zación de los métodos más enérgicos.**

Los gruñidos volvieron a cubrir la sala.

**Tal vez a tío Vernon le preocupara que Harry pudiera ol vidar el trato que acababan de hacer; de cualquier forma, cambió abruptamente de tema:**

—**¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que ha escapado?**

Sirius intentó no hacer nada que pudiera delatarle. Sabía que James se iba a enterar tarde o temprano pero quería alargarlo todo lo que pudiera.

**Con tía Marge en casa, Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir que Harry se perdiera de vista, cosa que ponía a Harry la mar de contento. Tía Marge, por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. **

Los gruñidos volvieron a la carga.

**A ella le encantaba comparar a Harry con Dudley, **

—¿Pero no sale ganando Harry en cualquier tipo de comparación? —preguntó Hannah extrañada.

**y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos de Harry.**

—**No debes culparte por cómo ha salido el chico, Vernon —dijo el tercer día, a la hora de la comida—. Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer.**

Y más gruñidos se apoderaron de la sala.

**Harry intentaba pensar en la comida, pero le temblaban las manos y el rostro le ardía de ira.**

**«Tengo que recordar la autorización, tengo que pensar en Hogsmeade, no debo decir nada, no debo levantarme.»**

**Tía Marge alargó el brazo para coger la copa de vino.**

—**Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve cla ramente en los perros: de tal palo, tal astilla.**

Harry sentía que le invadía la ira que lo había invadido en ese entonces. Cabreado, se mordió la lengua para no hacer nada loco e impulsivo.

**En aquel momento estalló la copa de vino que tía Marge tenía en la mano. **

Muchos miraron a Harry sorprendidos, ¿Había hecho magia accidental con trece años?

**En todas direcciones salieron volando frag mentos de cristal, y tía Marge parpadeó y farfulló algo. De su cara grande y encarnada caían gotas de vino.**

**¡Marge! —chilló tía Petunia—. ¡Marge!, ¿te encuen tras bien?**

—**No te preocupes —gruñó tía Marge secándose la cara con la servilleta—. Debo de haber apretado la copa demasia do fuerte. Me pasó lo mismo el otro día, en casa del coronel Fubster. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que cojo las cosas con demasiada fuerza...**

Varios rieron divertidos.

—En serio —dijo Arthur sonriendo con diversión—. Me divierte muchísimo ver como los muggles hacen de todo para negar la existencia de la magia.

**Pero tanto tía Petunia como tío Vernon miraban a Harry suspicazmente, de forma que éste decidió quedarse sin to mar el pudín y levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible.**

**Se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respirando hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de aquella ma nera, haciendo estallar algo. No podía permitirse que aque llo se repitiera. La autorización para ir a Hogsmeade no era lo único que estaba en juego... Si continuaba así, tendría pro blemas con el Ministerio de Magia.**

Algunos asintieron.

**Harry era todavía un brujo menor de edad y tenía prohi bido por la legislación del mundo mágico hacer magia fuera del colegio. Su expediente no estaba completamente limpio. El verano anterior le habían enviado una amonestación ofi cial en la que se decía claramente que si el Ministerio volvía a tener constancia de que se empleaba la magia en Privet Drive, expulsarían a Harry del colegio.**

—Lo siento —se disculpó Dobby mirando el suelo, sintiéndose culpable.

—No te preocupes, Dobby, los culpables son aquellos que me acusaron sin molestarse en buscar pruebas —le aseguró Harry.

**Oyó a los Dursley levantarse de la mesa y se apresuró a desaparecer escaleras arriba.**

**Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él. El truco funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía de darle aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había empezado a decir que era subnormal.**

**Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. **

Algunos sonrieron suspirando, ya faltaba poco para que Harry consiguiera su autorización y Marge se fuera.

Ron y Hermione se miraron, sabiendo que pronto venía el arrebato de furia de Harry. Ambos deseaban que llegase ese momento.

**Tía Petunia preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defec tos de Harry; durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo discurso sobre Grun nings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba; luego tía Petunia preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.**

—**¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?**

**Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado.**

—**Sólo un poquito —dijo con una sonrisita—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco mas... ya vale.**

**Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel. Tía Petu nia sorbía el café con el dedo meñique estirado. Harry ha bría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía que darse allí.**

—**¡Aaah! —dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la mesa—. Una comilona estupenda, Pe tunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier frito. Con doce perros que cuidar... —Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la voluminosa barriga—. Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —prosiguió guiñándole el ojo a Dud ley—. Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu padre. Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy, Vernon... En cuanto a éste...**

**Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago.**

**«El manual», pensó con rapidez.**

—**Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo. Pasa también con los perros. El año pasado tuve que pedirle al co ronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. Dé bil. De mala raza.**

Muchos comenzaron a enojarse.

**Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «Encan tamiento para los que van al revés.»**

—**Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada contra tu familia, Petunia. —Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano huesuda de tía Petunia—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. Siempre hay alguna, hasta en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.**

Los mencionados entrecerraron los ojos, furiosos, mientras muchos otros gruñían con enojo.

**Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos. «Sujétese la escoba por el palo.» No podía recor dar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía perforar su ca beza como un taladro de tío Vernon.**

—**Ese Potter —dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y vertiendo más en su copa y en el man tel—, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.**

**Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente ten sos. Incluso Dudley había retirado los ojos del pastel y mira ba a sus padres boquiabierto.**

—**No... no trabajaba —dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo—. Estaba parado.**

—¡Parado! —bufó Remus incapaz de creer lo que oía—. ¡Parado! —repitió boquiabierto—. ¡Pero si incluso cuando tenía que estar encerrado en casa se encargaba de planear cosas para ayudar a los demás!

—**¡Lo que me imaginaba! —comentó tía Marge echándo se un buen trago de brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...**

Astoria sonrió a Harry genuinamente antes de leer la siguiente frase.

—**No era nada de eso —interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Nun ca había estado tan enfadado.**

Muchos miraron a Harry, impresionados por su capacidad de responder así a cualquiera, ya fuese esa descarada y desagradable señora o el mismísimo Voldemorts.

—**¡MÁS BRANDY! —gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la botella en la copa de tía Marge—. Tú, chico —gruñó a Harry—, vete a la cama.**

—**No, Vernon —dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojeci dos—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me imagino...**

Los resoplidos cubiertos de ira se apoderaron del Gran Comedor.

—**No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había levantado.**

—**¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! —gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ira—. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...**

—¿Inflándose de ira? —repitió Ron con diversión, sabiendo lo que venía ahora.

**Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira in descriptible... Pero la hinchazón no se detenía.**

Muchos miraban a Astoria sin comprender, pero ni esta misma lo comprendía. Siguió leyendo.

**Su gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agranda ron los pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se infla ba como un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y re ventó la cintura de la falda de mezclilla. Los dedos se le pu sieron como morcillas...**

Algunos dejaron salir un gemido asombrado, asimilando la situación.

—¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! —rugió Lily—. ¡¿HAS INFLADO A TU TÍA?!

Harry tragó saliva y asintió en silencio.

—¡Digno hijo de su madre! —dijo James soltando una carcajada. Muchos le siguieron.

Harry no rió, esperaba que su madre le riñera.

—Tuvo que ser algo genial —dijo Lily sonriendo.

—¡Y que lo digas! —dijo Giny sujetándose la tripa.

Astoria, que no había reído como los demás, solo había sonreído divertida, siguió leyendo.

—**¡MARGE! —gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. Estaba completamente redonda, como un in menso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de estallidos. Ripper entró en la habitación la drando sin parar.**

Las risas aumentaron, incluso Astoria soltó una pequeña carcajada al imaginarlo.

—**¡NOOOOOOO!**

**Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, pero faltó poco para que se elevara también con ella. Un ins tante después, Ripper dio un salto y hundió los colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon.**

Las risas crecían por momentos.

**Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener; y se dirigió al armario que había deba jo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, la puerta del arma rio se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. **

—Wow —dijeron muchos mirando a Harry impresionados—. Increíble.

**En unos segun dos arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y re galos de cumpleaños. Salió de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de Hedwig, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones.**

—¿Qué pretendías? —preguntó Lily que había dejado de reír y miraba a su hijo preocupada.

Harry tragó saliva.

Astoria, viendo la incomodidad de Harry, decidió seguir leyendo.

—**¡VEN AQUÍ! —bramó—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!**

**Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.**

Muchos miraron a Harry impresionados.

—**Tía Marge se lo merecía —dijo Harry jadeando—. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques.**

—¡Así se habla! —le dijeron muchos.

**Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.**

—**Me voy —añadió—. Ya he tenido bastante.**

**Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jau la de Hedwig debajo del brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.**

—¿Se ha escapado de casa? —preguntó Bill parpadeando varias veces.

—Eso parece —dijo Charlie encogiéndose de hombros—. A mí me parece una buena decisión.

—¡Pero si había un asesino suelto! —dijo Tonks burlona mirando a Sirius de reojo.

—Bien, fin del capítulo —anunció Astoria dejando el libro en el suelo y volviendo a su asiento.

Pero, para su sorpresa, su asiento estaba ocupado. Ocupado por Blaise Zabini, ¿Qué hacia ese ahí?

—Oh —dijo Daphne fingiendo sorpresa—. Le he pedido a mi amigo Blaise que se sentara aquí conmigo, tu cógete otro sitio, ¡Mira, allí hay uno! ¿Por qué no te sientas en ese?

Astoria siguió la dirección que el dedo índice de su hermana señalaba para encontrarse con lo que ya esperaba. Un asiento vacío al lado de Draco Malfoy. Respiró varias veces, intentando controlar su respiración, ¿Sentarse junto a Draco? La idea le tentaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir pero no era tan simple. No iba a estar comoda ahí sentada. Y Draco tampoco, ¿No le molestaría a el que se sentará ahí? Le echó un rápido vistazo al rubio Slytherin. Este sonreía ampliamente, declarando abiertamente que estaba más que deseoso de tener a la joven Greegrass sentada a su lado. Suspirando y fulminando a su hermana, caminó hasta el asiento vacío.

—Hola —dijo intentando sonar segura mientras se sentaba.

—Adiós —dijo Malfoy sonriendo mientras se levantaba—. Voy a leer el siguiente capítulo.

Y así, dejando a Astoria con la boca abierta y parpadeando repetidas veces, Draco caminó hasta donde Astoria había dejado el segundo libro.

—Bien —dijo carraspeando varias veces, para tranquilizarse un poco—. **El autobús noctámbulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí estoy de nuevo, o de viejo. Todo es relativo. Todo son puntos de vista.<strong>

**¿Por qué a la gente le cuesta tanto entender eso? A tu alrededor esta la realidad pero tú no la ves. Tú la interpretas. A tu manera. Y siempre será diferente a la de los demás.**

**¿Qué por qué? **

**A través de tus sentidos recibes mas de 2000 elementos de información sobre lo que ocurre a tu alrededor (por tu olfato, vista, oído, etc.) Pero de esos 2000 que tu cerebro procesa de manera inconsciente tu solo eres consciente de una cantidad tan escasa que reside entre 5 o 9.**

**Lo elementos de más valor. ¿Pero cómo sabe tu mente cuales son los elementos de valor?**

**Los elementos de valor son aquellos que nos producen placer o dolor. ¿Pero cómo sabe tu mente que te genera placer o dolor?**

**¡Ahí está lo interesante! Lo sabe debido a TUS EXPERIENCIAS PASADAS. Así que, básicamente, lo que tú ves es UNA DISTORSIÓN DE LA REALIDAD PRODUCIDA POR EXPERIENCIAS SIMILARES DE TU PASADO.**

**Ejemplo: **

** -Situación: Hay una araña en la sala común de Gryffindor.**

** -Punto de vista de Harry: Su mente, probablemente, no considere la araña como uno de los elementos de valor (dependiendo de si hay o no algo más interesante) pues él estaba acostumbrado a las arañas porque su alacena estaba llena de ellas. **

** -Punto de vista de Ron: Su mente, instantáneamente, marcaría la araña como un elemento de valor pues les tiene pánico, ¿Va esa araña precisamente a causarle dolor? No es del todo probable pero, debido a sus experiencias anteriores, su mente le dice que, como en una ocasión eso ha pasado. Volverá a pasar.**

**Conclusión: Dependiendo de lo que hayas vivido y de cómo te hayas sentido para con ello tu mente relacionara las situaciones posteriores con las ya vividas para, así, marcarte los elementos que pueden causarte dolor y aquellos que pueden causarte placer. Pero ES UNA DISTORSIÓN. Y debemos ser conscientes de ello. No todos vemos las cosas de la misma manera, y no es algo bueno ni malo. Es diferente. No estoy aquí para intentar haceros comprender como superar miedos ni cosas de esas. Solo quiero decir que porque tu veas la vida de una manera puede que otros no lo vean así. Compréndelo. Asimílalo. Asúmelo. Y Respétalo. Porque así es. Y así será. **

**Lo que para ti es una simple montaña de arena para otros es una gran maravilla para la que han invertido horas.**

**No estropees los sueños de otras personas. No aplastes montañas de arena.**

**-**_**Dait12**_

**¿Alguien me explica a que ha venido toda esta parrafada? Estoy muy loco xD**

**¿Acaso no iba a explicar cómo conseguir ser adorable? Pues nada, tendréis que esperar a el jueves para eso, aspirantes a la adorabilidad.**

**¡Nos vemos! (en mi blog)**

dait12fics (punto) blogspot (punto) com

**PD: Obviamente sin paréntesis.**

**PD2: Creo que si buscáis en google "dait12fics" saldrá directamente.**

**PD3: ¡Si queréis mas reflexiones de Dait12 llamad al 092092092092092092092092, las llamadas son gratuitas si se hacen desde una extraña cabina telefónica llamada "Tardis". ¡No tardéis, esperamos vuestras llamadas!**

**PD4: Está bien, está bien. Ya salto yo solo, no hace falta que me empujéis.**

**PD5: ¡Woo Hoo! **

**PD6: *cae* *muere* *busca el infierno con la mirada* *lo encuentra* *camina hasta el* *como no encuentra lindas diablesas con sonrisas seductoras decide irse* *vuelve a la vida*¿Hacéis cosplay para mí?**

**PD7: Bye! :3**


	4. ¿Nuevos capítulos?

**Hola.**

**A ver, es la última vez que lo digo. Sois muchos los que me decís que actualice. Solo tengo una cosa que deciros: ¿Para que si no leéis?**

**Si leyerais os habríais enterado de que, desde que me borraron la segunda parte, actualizo en mi blog. Si a alguien le interesa el nombre del blog que lo lea en anteriores capítulos, en mi perfil o, directamente, busque dait12fics en google.**

**Y fin.**


End file.
